A Vampire's Love
by Chibimerica
Summary: Ulquihime. AU. Vampires are said to be cold and heartless with no regards nor remorse for their pray and yet why is this one so different?
1. Welcome to karukura Town!

Sup Everyone! I finally decided to fix my first chapter lol:P And I hope you enjoy it. Please READ and REVIEW. NO FLAMES. Now let's go to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

A Vampire's Love

My best friend Tatsuki was driving me to the airport with the windows rolled down it was the usual scorching 98 degrees Fahrenheit here in Tokyo, Japan but to the new place I was moving to it was always rainy and cold and the highest temperature that has ever been recorded in its whole history was 67 degrees Fahrenheit and besides it's very gloomy and dull climate it was also a very small town and that small gloomy town was called Karakura Town.

I guess I can't really call it a new place because I've lived there for a quarter of my childhood till my older brother Sora took me and ran away with me to Tokyo because of my drunk father and prostitute mother, who was very abusive. But, sadly enough Sora died in a car crash a couple of years ago and here I am a couple years later moving back.

Why am I moving back you say?

Well why would I want to stay in Tokyo in an apartment that has a very high rent, which I obviously can't pay and I'm still in high school and I don't even have my driver's license yet. But, the major reason was because of the bad memories and loneliness I'll have if I keep staying here.

I sighed but, still I'll have to admit I love living here in Tokyo I have a lot of good memories as well...

sniff...sniff...I suddenly heard a sniffle and when I turned my head I saw Tatsuki's eyes were all swollen and red and I also saw a couple of tears running down her cheeks.

My face saddend, when I realized the reason for why Tatsuki was crying... We were almost at the airport...Tatsuki rarely cries and when she does, since it's such a rarity, everyone knows it must me something serious and important, in this case I guess me moving is something Tatsuki finds serious and important. Tatsuki is very tough and she's also classified by many as a "tomboy" and people have always wondered how a sweet kind girl like me, can ever be best friends with someone as tough and hardcore like Tatsuki, I've always thought that those big differences were what kept us Best Friends like that famous saying...

ummmm...how does it go again uhhh...oysters attack no no hmmmmm...opppoossiiteees aaaattttaaacckkk...no ugh how did it go again aaattrrraaacct? Yeah there you go that was the sayin "Opposites attract"

and well yeah Tatsuki and me have both been best friends since we were both little kids, I remember the first time we met I was being bullied by a group of girls and from then on Tatsuki would always protect me from people who she believed were a threat and a harm to me...she has protected me from bullies to thieves to pervert to play boyish guys. She usually says I've become a target for many men ever since I turned 13 and she also says that guys take advantage of my sweet demeanor and that's one of the main reasons they like me is because of my abnormally large chest.

"We're here." I woke up from my random train of thoughts and looked at Tatsuki who was still crying.

"I'm going to miss you Orihime." she said while we got out of the car & got my luggage.

"I'm going to miss you to Tatsuki." I said when we were at the doors of the airport. I suddenly cried as well and we hugged each other.

"Keep in touch and if you're ever having problems I'll always be glad to help Orihime."

I smiled "Thanks Tatsuki I promise I'll call every week...Bye."

And just like that I got on the airplane it was a 4 hour flight from Tokyo to Osaka and a 2 hour drive to Karakura I left the Osaka airport I waited for the bus to Karakura Town and then got on when it 2 hours on the bus were basically very boring and I ended up texting Tatsuki to tell her I was already on the bus and after we were done texting to each other I was already in my stop... Karakura Town. I read a sign that said...

"WELCOME TO KARAKURA TOWN! THE BEST TOWN AROUND!" Sure, it probably was during the prehistoric age, in fact I think this is probably the only town around.

I sighed when I heard thunder and later saw rain. I didn't take it as an omen, just unavoidable.

"This town sure has a good welcoming committee." I said as it continued to rain and thunder, oh and don't forget lightning.

I then waited for my Aunt Shirley, who was the person who actually convinced me to come back to this town in the first place.

BEEP! BEEP!

"Huh?"I looked to see if that was my aunt but...

"Hey hot stuff where you heading to?"The man talking was obviously not my aunt Shirley and he seemed drunk as well and...

"Woah! Kurama you sure know how to pick a lady."...He wasn't alone. They all looked at me up and down and then had a very creppy smle plastered on all their faces.

"Hey girl I asked where you heading to hurry up and answer!" the man Kurama said. I jumped up in surprise but, then glared at them.

"It's none of your business on where I'm going Mr. Now hurry up and drive away please."

"Tch you filthy wench how dare you talk to me like that! I was trying to be nice and not do it the hard way but, I guess I have no choice... BOYS GET HER!"

"uh!" Uh oh I guess this is my cue to RUN! I was practically running for my life and I didn't even know where I was heading too and damn did I have bad luck because I just ran into a dead end. Ahhhhhhh! What the heck do I do now?

"There she is!" I turned to see them running towards me.

"Leave me alone you sick perverts!"

"Ouch! That sure my feelings Ms." One of the men's said

"But don't think were gunna leave you for such rude comments." said another one of the men they all suddenly got closer and closer till...

"Leave her alone didn't you just here her say leave me alone she obviously doesn't want anything to do with you guys so why don't you all just kindly leave her alone...unless you wanna fight cause I have no problem with that."

We all turned our heads to the cause of that voice and I saw a boy, who was probably the same age as me, standing a couple of feet away from us.

"Tch...It's you." said one of the perverted men.

"Yeah! And so what if I am? Hurry up and leave her alone!" said the mystery boy.

"Make us!" said one man

"..." that was all I was able to hear before..

"Eeyaaah!"...Kick. Punch .Kick. Kick again and one final punch.

The mystery boy turned to me.

"Hey you ok?"

"mmhmmm." was all I could say.

"If you don't mind me asking what's your name? Because I haven't seen your face around here...Are you new here?"

"ummm... my name is Orihime Inoue and I guess you could say I'm new"

"Haha how interesting. Well my name is...Ichigo Kurosaki. It's a pleasure to meet you Orihime"

I suddenly blushed "um same here it's a pleasure to meet you to Kurosaki-kun..."

* * *

Wow this chapter's short but oh well. Hope you enjoyed the new and improved Chapter 1 lol:P. Once again please Read and Review. Flames are not appreciated. Bye-bi


	2. The late new girl

Ciaossu! Yeah! Yeah! I know I haven't written a story for the longest and yeah I'm sorry about that it's just that I had to study for my final exams and also because I kind of got a little obsessed with katekyo hitman reborn lolz but hey I got some comments on my bad grammar and yeah so I was reading some other fan fics so I can do it right this time so yeah sorry for a long wait don't worry I plan on making a comeback and using some, or maybe even most, of my summer vacation time.:)so anyways hope you enjoy this chapter .

Oh and a quick note.

_Italicized-_thoughts

* * *

A VAMPIRE'S LOVE

Orihime has always had problems with making a good impression on her first day of school and today was obviously no acception ….

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"mmmm, what do you want Mr. Robot man?"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"What do you mean your oil spilled where did it spill at?"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"….it spilled on Mr. Fluffy?NOOOOOOO!"

Orihime unconsciously rolled off her bed and….

"oooff!"

"Oooowwwiiiiieeee! That hurt hmmmm….. Where's Mr. Robot man and Mr. Fluffy? "She looked around her room till her eye's landed on her chibi robot alarm clock.

"hm…..OH MY GOSH! IT'S 7:55! I'm LAAAATTTEEE!"

She jumped up and ran towards her bathroom to take a fast shower when she suddenly tripped over her stuffed animal Mr. Fluffy.

"Ooowiiee!"

Aaaahhhhh…..yes this day will obviously not end well.

* * *

"Oh no! I can't believe it! I'm almost an hour late for school."Orihime said while putting on school uniform. She then looked at herself in the mirror with her uniform on.

Her uniform consisted of an all red, with black borders in the edges, somewhat white turtle-neck long sleeved shirt that had 6 buttons 3 on the left and right side of the shirt that had a red bow in the collar, a black mini skirt, some black high socks, and black platform shoes.

Orihime then turned her head to the clock that read 8:15 and sighed in shame.

"How embarrassing I've even set my alarm clock to an hour earlier and I'm completely late! Oh I wish Tatsuki or Sora were here with me they would've clearly woken me up early maybe even 2 hours earlier –sigh- oh well I shouldn't be depending on them anymore I'm a 17 year old girl and a junior and I still can't even wake up in time. " She looked back at the clock that now read 8:30 and ran straight out her house to school.

* * *

Old man Kamichi was always a very grumpy man yet today he seemed to be in a fairly good mood.

"aaaahhhh…. what a beautiful day it is…mmm I wish all days were like this. just calm, fair, sunny, and quiiiiiieeeettt-…."

"ooopppsss! I'm so sorry mister."

"Hey! Watch it there missy! I almost fell down and I could easily call the cops on you for rudely running the streets for no reason!

"Eh!" _the cops seriously oh no! This can't be! It's only 8:30 and I'm already an hour and 30 minutes late for school and I've just been threatened to get the cops called on me! Am I cursed to always have a bad day in my first day of school?_

"Umm….Well actually mister I'm kind of late for school and it's my first day in this school and in this town to be more exact. Please forgive me I promise I won't do it again." Orihime bowed politely.

"Eh?" the old man was quite surprise with the girls politeness usually the youngsters these days were rude and cocky but, this girl seemed kind and he didn't recognize seeing her face anywhere in town so she probably was new.

"Well don't do it again and if you're going to school I'll tell you this you're an hour and 50 minutes late, almost 2 hours, so you better hurry up missssss-"

She was already gone the old man looked around till he saw her running even faster than before.

"- y –sigh- well at least she's worried about not being 2 hours late"

* * *

"Oh man I'm so in trouble! " She looked up at the school while still running.

"Wow! This school is huge and pretty .I actually kind of imagined it looking more creepy, dark and scary and with a lightning cloud over it but it looks pretty normal."Orihime took out her schedule and looked for her 1st period class because she clearly missed homeroom.

"Miss. Ochi's class room 3-3…. Ok time to use my searching skills to find room 3-3! Hmmmm…. Room 3-0…..3-1….3-2…3-4….. wait what?"

She looked back to 3-4 than she walked backwards till she found 3-3.

"Oopps! I skipped it. Oh well at least I found it."

Orihime opened the door shyly and went in class all eyes then turned on her.

_Oh great just what I wanted everyone's looking at me well I should've expected this I was nearly 2 hours late for school._

"ummmm….excuse me is this Ms. Ochi's class?"

Orihime searched through the classroom for the teacher till she spotted her and gave the teacher a new student slip.

"ummm…..yeah this is Ms. Ochi's class. May I ask why your nearly 2 hours late for school?…."

"Oh well I umm I got lo-"

"Don't even say you got lost because considering the face you just made, you have a whole different story… well I'm waiting." Ms. Ochi said sternly.

Orihime sighed…

"Well I kind of….. woke up late"

Ms. Ochi's eyebrows raised.

"Kind of? –sigh- whatever. Well we only have a little time left but, you can hurry up and introduce yourself to everyone real quick."

"Oh um ok….Hi everyone my name is Orihime Inoue and I moved here from Toky-"

"Hey I know you! You're that one girl I saved that one day!"

Orihime looked up to see an orange haired boy. She instantly recognized him and she smiled up at him.

"Oh it's nice to see you again Kurosaki-kun!"

"Wow Ichigo could you be any more descriptive…"said a black haired girl.

Orihime turned her head to the black haired girl who made the sarcastic comment.

"SHUT UP RUKIA! BUTT OUT OF MY CONVERSATION WITH THE NEW GIRL!"

"BE MORE POLITE YOU IDIOT! THE NEW GIRL HAS A NAME AND IT'S ORIHIME SINCE YOU CLEARLY COULD'NT HEAR IT THAT WELL!"

Ichigo stood up from his chair abruptly.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU SQUIRT!"

Rukia suddenly stood up as well.

"I CALLED YOU AN IDIOT, IDIOT!"

"TAKE IT BACK I'M CLEARLY SMARTER THAN YOU SMALL SQUIRT!"

A vein popped in Rukia's head.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SMALL SQUIRT YOU IDIOT TAKE IT BACK!"

"UNTIL YOU TAKE BACK THE IDIOT COMMENT!"

"NEVER!"

"THAN I'LL NEVER TAKE MINE BACK YOU SQUIRT!"

Rukia jumped and attacked Ichigo. Orihime turned to Ms. Ochi.

"What?"

"ummm…aren't you gunna stop them"

"Huh? Oh that…. Nah. They do that every day."

Orihime's head sweat dropped and she turned to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Every day?..."

"HEY YOU NEW GIRL!"

Orihime's head turned to the person who called her and she saw a tan, well built boy with blue hair he was grinning like a maniac and he looked like a rock/bad boy type of boy.

"MY NAME IS GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES! LEARN IT. SAY IT. LOVE IT. YOU'RE PRETTY CUTE YOU WANNA BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Huh?"

"YOU HEARD ME! I DIDN'T STUTTER YOU WANNA BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Orihime barely even knew the guy and he was already asking her to be his girlfriend.

"ummm…I barely even know you."

"Well you'll get to know me in ways you've never imagined if you know what I'm saying."

He smirked mischievously at her and she was about to say something before she heard him yell in pain she looked up and saw that Grimmjow was punched in the face by Ichigo and kicked in his private spot by Rukia.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" They both said in unison.

Grimmjow growled and was going to attack them till he was held back by someone.

"Calm down Grimmjow. Don't waste your time on these trash."

Orihime looked at the source of the voice and saw an olive skinned black haired boy he seemed well built like Grimmjow and he seemed like the bad boy type as well except unlike Grimmjow this boy seemed more calm and nonchalant and it also looked like he like to follow the rules. Orihime blushed she had to admit the boy was handsome.

"BUTT OUT OF THIS ULQUIORRA! THIS IS MY FIGHT!"

_So the mystery boy's name is Ulquiorra,_ Orihime wondered. She liked the name it suited him quite well actually beautiful yet, mysterious. Oh what is she thinking she barely even knows the guy and she's already fantasizing about him.

"How ironic Grimmjow. You sound so much like that trash Ichigo right now."

"Why you little…!"

Grimmjow swung at Ulquiorra, and in a flash Ulquiorra caught his fist, flipped him over and threw him against the wall.

"Know your place, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow stood back up and glared at Ulquiorra.

"Bastard! You took me off guard. That's all! So don't feel so lucky because I can kick your ass with no trouble. Just watch me!"

Grimmjow ran towards Ulquiorra until…

!

"Hm? Rock on It's time to leave! Come on Ulquiorra, Nnoitora and the rest are waiting for us! "

Grimmjow looked up and noticed that Ulquiorra already left and then he ran straight out of the classroom.

"Hey! Wait for me you bastard!"

"Wuh? I thought they were going to fight"

Rukia looked at orihime and then said.

"Oh yeah you're new. Well they do that all the time. Well at least Grimmjow does, They're brothers, so you know they have those normal brotherly rivalry, or whatever it's called, towards each other. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are both very attractive ,but Ulquiorra could care less about that ,but unlike Ulquiorra, Grimmjow loves it all and wants to make sure he attracts more girls than Ulquiorra and Grimmjow also wants to be stronger than Ulquiorra but we all know who's more attractive and stronger oh and not to mention smart."

"Ulquiorra!" some random fan girls said

"Grimmjow's a playboy so I do suggest you stay away from him cause all he wants is to get in your pants and to beat Ulquiorra in getting girls. Oh and as for Ulquiorra… yeah I saw how you were looking at him…." Orihime blushed at that statement and Rukia just smirked.

"….. and all I have to say is that he either plays hard to get or none of the girls are good enough for him and he can be very cold and sometimes he can be very polite, but that's only to teachers or elders."

"Wait so Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are brothers? But they look nothing alike."

"That's because they're both adopted."

"Adopted?"

"Yeah they're dad is the town's main doctor Sosuke Aizen."

"Wow."

"Yeah I know! Though I don't know much about their past, I do know that all their brothers and sisters are adopted."

!

"Oh no we're late! I'm so sorry Rukia."

"It's no Problem. We could just say that I was giving you a tour of the school. What do you say about that."

"It's a good idea."

"so what's your next class?"

"umm… math room 3-9."

"Dang that's my 3rd period class oh well. I can walk you to the class if you want."

"Sure thanks!"

* * *

When Grimmjow catched up with Ulquiorra he quickly asked him a question that was kind of bothering him. Surprisingly.

"So Ulquiorra is it just me or does the new girls blood smell mouth-watering?"

"…."

"Hey! I asked you a question Ulquio-"

"I almost lost myself. That woman… she's different."

"So in other words her blood does smell good."

"…."

"Hey Ulquio- "

"Hurry up and get to class Grimmjow."

"Sure thing mom."

Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow then sped up to his next class math room 3-9.

* * *

Well hope you like this brand new chappie I hope I improved in this chapter unlike the last one please read and review oh and if I theirs any problems with my grammar or spelling please tell me, but that doesn't mean I accept any straight up flames. Oh and I'm sorry again for taking so long to right this chapter and I really hope this chapter makes up for the long wait.:)


	3. Kill he says

Hi everyone! Well a reviewer told me that this story is screaming twilight but, I do recall saying there might be some scenes that sound like twilight and maybe even vampire diaries but, then again they have a point there so yeah I already started this whole chapter before I even wrote this author note but, I promise you all the next chapters won't sound so much like twilight or any other vampire books. So please bear with this chapter at least .

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach whatsoever and if I did I wouldn't have killed Ulquiorra off T.T cause I love him.

* * *

A VAMPIRE'S LOVE

Orihime walked into her 2nd period class math room 3-9.

"umm… excuse me…"

The whole class had their eyes on her once again but, she didn't mind it this time because all she was paying attention to was the fact that Ulquiorra had this class as well, and he was starring straight at her too, but there was something about the way he was looking at her that was giving her the chills.

"I'm guessing you're the new student."

Orihime turned to the teacher and nodded.

"Well you're a little late and I know you didn't get lost but, don't worry I could care less about that. Well welcome to my class my name is Stark Coyote and I'm your math teacher for this year and now it's your turn to introduce yourself but to the whole class please."

"Oh um….ok. Hello everyone my name is Orihime Inoue I just moved from Tokyo and it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Very nice. Now let's see you can sit next tooooo…. Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra please raise your hand."

Orihime saw Ulquiorra raise his hand and then walked to her seat, while she was walking she saw some boys gaping at her and some girls glaring at her, but she wasn't paying much attention to that she was paying more into well…..

_What? I'm going to be sitting next to Ulquiorra! No way! This is too much of a coincidence._

While Orihime was taking her seat she noticed from the corner of her eye Ulquiorra was leaning more into the other side of his chair, which created a big space between them.

_Huh? What's the matter why is he leaning away from me? Does he not like me already? Did I say something wrong? Do I smell?_

Orihime smelled her hair, shirt, pants, even armpits. _**(l0lZ)**_

_Nope still ocean fresh. So what's the matter with him?_

Orihime was about to ask him exactly what was in her mind when the bell suddenly rang.

RING!

Orihime was still going to ask Ulquiorra till she noticed he was already done gone.

"Eh? Oh well I guess I can ask him tomorrow or maybe if we have another class together."

* * *

Ulquiorra was quite disturbed by that women why is it that he craved her blood so bad? He has never had such a bad craving since his first years as a vampire.

"Oi! Ulquiorra!"

_Great. My annoying idiot of a brother is here. Just ignore him Ulquiorra maybe he'll finally get the fact that you don't want to talk to him._

"Oi! Are you deaf or something Ulquiorra?"

Grimmjow stepped right in front of Ulquiorra to stop him in his track.

_Obviously he doesn't get it._

"-sigh- What do you want Grimmjow?"

"Well we have the next class together… and you kind of reek of the new girl don't tell me you…."

"Of course not. Unlike you I'm not vulgar and I can control my hunger for blood."

"Well hey I'm just asking you smell a lot like that girl."

"She sits next to me in 2nd period. Does that answer your question?"

"What? How can you be so calm about that? The girl is smoking hot and her blood smells delicious!"

"Don't shout that aloud Grimmjow you idiot."

"Well sorry. I kind of got a little carried away considering the fact that my brother has no hormones or taste in woman what so ever. I got a question are you gay?"

That earned Grimmjow a punch in the face, which dropped him on the floor, and a mad Ulquiorra walking away with no sympathy whatsoever. All the students who witnessed the event stared worriedly at Grimmjow and in fear of Ulquiorra. Grimmjow then stood up and kept up with Ulquiorra , it was weird how they argue and fight a lot ,but they still hung out with each other.

"Hey! I was just curious! No need to get mad over such a trivial thing. I'm not the only one who thinks that. I mean seriously if you're not gay then why don't you hurry up and get a girl and get her laid?"

"All the girls in this school disgust me. They don't even know me that well and yet they're all willing to have sex, get married, or bear my babies. Disgusting."

"Well they're fan girls what do you expect them to do, wait politely for you to finally notice them and have sex with you."

"Your whole life revolves around sex doesn't it?"

"No not really it revolves more around the ladies and beating you in everything."

Grimmjow smirked and realized they were already in class he then sat next to Ulquiorra.

"Hey Ulquiorra do you think the new girl has this class with us too."

"How should I know Grimmjow I'm not psychic?"

"Well I was just wondering you know because if she did I would've pushed you off your seat so she can sit next to me." Grimmjow smirked at his own statement.

"You don't even sit here Grimmjow so why don't you just leave me in peace."

"Gosh can't a brother just chill with his other brother."

"Not if the other brother is beyond annoyed by his brother."

"Ummm….. excuse me…"

The two brothers turned their heads to the all too familiar Orange haired beauty Orihime.

"Umm… the teacher said that this seat wasn't taken…. Was she wrong?"

Grimmjow smirked and was about to push Ulquiorra off till he saw Ulquiorra stand up and move out of his seat by his own free will.

_Hm. This girl must really bother Ulquiorra since he's actually leaving his seat._

Grimmjow stared at the girl he had to admit her blood made him want to kill her on the spot too, but she must be affecting Ulquiorra even more than she does with him because Ulquiorra can control himself far more better than Grimmjow.

"Hey where do you think you're going Ulquiorra? Last thing I knew that was your seat not Grimmjow's."

Ulquiorra looked at their teacher….. Tia Halibel, walked up to her and whispered.

"Her blood smells unbearable I already have to put up with her in 2nd period Halibel I can't stand another hour with her I swear I'll go crazy and kill her on the spot."

"Well Ulquiorra I never thought there will be a day when you finally lose it. Here."

Halibel gave Ulquiorra a pass.

"You'll still be sitting next to her but, if you feel like you're going to lose it you can leave class but, only with this pass. Got it."

"Yeah."

"But you can't use it all the time because that means trouble for me so you're going to have to get used to her smell sooner or later Ulquiorra."

"-sigh- Well at least you try Halibel for once I have a sibling that isn't a bother to my life."

Halibel chuckled and looked back at Ulquiorra.

"Well you are my star student and brother."

She ruffled his hair and pushed him away.

"Now hurry up and leave, before I change my mind."

Ulquiorra nodded his head and then walked out of class. The whole class whispered to each other about what just happened though none of them were able to hear what the teacher and Ulquiorra said they were still talking about it.

"Um. Grimmjow-san do you know why Ulquiorra left I mean you are brothers so shouldn't you know?"

Grimmjow turned to Orihime and smirked.

"No need for formalities sweetie you can just call me Grimmjow-kun. Oh and as for the Ulquiorra thing yeah I do know but, you shouldn't be worrying your pretty little head over such a dumb thing I mean Ulquiorra isn't even worth your love and affection. Why go for a depressing guy like him when you could go for a more eccentric guy like me?"

"Eccentric indeed…. Ummm…Grimmjow-kun do you even know what eccentric means?"

"Uh not really I just thought it sounded it cool."

"It means not at or in the center or deviating from the norm."

"In other words…."

"Different. It means different Grimmjow-kun."

"Oh well that means I'm a big eccentric guy."

Orihime sighed who knew Grimmjow could be this dense.

"Hey class pay attention now! Today we'll be writing a paper on what you want to be when you grow up I want it to be more than 3 pages long."

The whole class groaned except Orihime and Grimmjow. Orihime because back in Tokyo she usually had to write papers that were supposed to be more than 6 pages long and as for Grimmjow's reason for not groaning well….

"Hey sis you'll cut me some slack and make me only write one sentence right?"Grimmjow smirked at his question.

"You know what "bro" I will cut you some slack instead of writing more than 3 pages you'll have to write more than 10 pages." It was then Halibel sensei's turn to smirk when she saw Grimmjow's smirk fade to a frown.

"What type of sister makes her brother write more than a 10 page paper?"

"The type of sister that wants her idiot of a brother to learn and do work for once."

Grimmjow's frown stayed in his face and he stood quiet for a while before grumbling to himself about unfairness and how he does do his work and learns. The whole class laughed at him and then the bell rang.

RING!

"Alright class you are dismissed enjoy your lunch, except for you grimmjow I need to ask you something."

The whole class left and then Halibel walked towards Grimmjow.

"Her blood does smell good."

Grimmjow smirked. "I told you so."

"Even Ulquiorra couldn't stand it. This girl sure is something."

Ulquiorra then walked into the room followed by stark and some other 5 men.

"Wow speaking of the devil."Grimmjow smirked.

Ulquiorra's scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"It still reeks of her."

The rest of the group looked at him and smelled the room themselves.

"Wow it smells….. delightful."A tall black haired lanky man with an eye patch said.

"Yeah it does and the girl isn't even here I feel like doing some experiments on her already."A man with pink hair and glasses said.

Halibel ,Stark, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra growled at that comment.

"Keep your hands off of her Szayel." Grimmjow and Ulquiorra said menacingly.

"Aaawwww! You two love her don't you?"

"Not really we just don't want her death to be that horrible." Grimmjow said.

"Actually Grimmjow….. I want to kill that girl myself. "

Everyone looked at Ulquiorra in shock.

"What do you mean Ulquiorra that girl can't be that tempting to you!"

"Well she is and she'll keep on tempting me unless I do something about it."

"You're WEAK! You're going to kill a hot innocent girl just because her blood smells too good for you to handle."

"Grimmjow if I don't kill her sooner or later, it might be possible that I end up killing her in public and then everyone will realize what we truly are."

" Hmph! Fine go kill her but we have to inform Aizen about it first."

"Wow Grimmjow if I didn't know you well I would've thought you liked this girl." The man with the eye patch said.

"HELL NO NNOITORA! It's just that I wanted to have some fun with her if you know what I mean." He smirked but he soon got hit in the head with a language arts book by Halibel.

"You never change Grimmjow do you? Even after 317 years you still can't change that perverted attitude of yours."

"-sigh-" Everyone turned to Stark to see him leaving the classroom.

"Oi! Where are you going Starkie?"

A vein popped in Stark's head in response to the nickname.

"I'm going to inform Aizen about Ulquiorra's plan Grimmie….but, I have a question I want to ask…. when exactly do you plan to kill that girl Ulquiorra?"

"Two weeks from now on a wednesday."

"Why two weeks from now?"

"Well she's a new girl and it'll be a little too suspicious if I kill her too soon."

"True and we all don't want "them" to find out about us."

They all nodded.

"Well may that girl enjoy the last days of her life."

* * *

Hi! So I hope you enjoyed this chappie now Remember please Read and Review and if you have any suggestions please suggest away but, no flames. So yeah I believe that's all I have to say… oh yeah thank to those who reviewed you're what motivate me to keep on writing and yeah that's all.:)

Bye-bi!


	4. The end of the day

Yo!:) I hope you all like my previous chapters and yeah over the past few days while I was watching some Hetalia episodes, which are purely hilarious, I got some awesome new ideas for my future chapters :D But no they're not like Hetalia the ideas just popped up when I was watching it but,who cares about that anyways. Hope you enjoy the new chappie and please Read and Review

P.S. No FLAMES! Please.

_Italicized= thoughts as always except in flashbacks_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach all bleach property rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo.

A Vampires Love

* * *

Orihime was walking back to her apartment after her school ended for the day.

"Wow! Today sure was a weird first day of school yet, it was also fun." Orihime smiled and thought back on what happened during and after lunch.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Rukia waited for Orihime when she just left her 3__rd__ period class._

"_Oh! Hi Rukia what are you doing here?"_

"_Hey Orihime I was just waiting for you so we can both go and eat lunch together and so I can introduce you to some of my friends. So what do you say?"_

"_Oh sure Rukia I would love to."_

_When Orihime and Rukia arrived to the lunch roomRukia led Orihme to a large table in the right corner of the lunch room and she then introduced Orihime to her friends like she said earlier._

"_Okay Orihime this Idiot here is Ichigo as you may already know the person next to him is Keigo ,then there's Mizuiro, that's Chizuru, Michiru, Ryo, Mahana, Rangiku, Toshiro, Momo, Renji, Yumichika,Ikkaku and that's it. Everyone this here is my new friend Orihime."_

_Everyone looked at Orihime curiously before saying. "Nice to meet you." And everything went well everyone laughed nervously when Chizuru jumped out of her seat towards Orihime ready to glomp her till she got a big kick in the face by Rukia._

"_Can't you calm yourself down for once Chizuru we don't want you scare off another newstudent."_

_Everyone in the table shivered when they remembered that unforgettable moment they felt like washing their brains with bleach just to get read of the memory._

_After lunch Orihime went to her next class which was science in room whole class was seated in groups of 4 and surprisingly Ulquiorra had this class with Orihime too but, he was in a different group that was already full and Orihime was fortunately in a group with some new friends she met in lunch Rangiku,Toshiro, and Momo. It was a fun class cause all they pretty much did was do some experiments though their teacher Mr. Apollo Granz was looking at Orihime weirdly and she felt quite uncomfortable he looked as if he wanted to strap her up to a table and do some quite painful experiments on her. When the bell finally rang she quickly walked out of that class and went to her next class history in room 3-2. Her teacher seemed quite old and fragile though he was actually a very cranky strict old man his name was Mr. Luisenbarn and the whole class was put in rows and nobody was allowed to talk though there was some students who talked…..actually there was only one and that was Grimmjow, Yep he had this class with her as well but, Ulquiorra didn't and Grimmjow would always be shouting comments to Orihime about how the class was so boring and whether or not she wanted to be his girlfriend, jeez this guy sure was persistent, Though shockingly in the end he got his face shoved into the desk by Mr. Luisenbarn._

"_Shut the fuck up Grimmjow! Can't you act a little more disciplined and quiet like your brother!"_

"_HELL NO GRAMPS! Who would want to be like the prude emo bastard!"_

"_Well I prefer him than your loud mouth horny ass! Now just shut up!"_

_Grimmjow did so and was grumbling to himself after the whole argument was finished the class all went back to work till the bell rang._

_Ring!_

_Orihime was off to her next class which was art. It was very fun and Yumichika and Ikkaku had that class with her as well though Ikkaku said he was begged and forced to go to this class by Yumichika and would always be nagging about how he should be in the kendo class and not in the art class it was still fun they were very funny when they argued and Orihime was happy that her new friends had this class with her even though they didn't know each other very well and they just met it was still nice. Once the bell rang she went to her next and last class P.E._

_Everyone just came out of the locker rooms wearing their P.E Uniforms. The girls P.E uniform consisted of a red t-shirt that had "KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL" written in black bold letters and some black shorts as for the boy uniforms they consisted of Black t-shirts with "KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL" Written in white bold letters and black baggy shorts both uniforms had black tennis shoes._

"_Now class! Today we're going to play Baseball but, first I want you all to run 3 laps as a warm-up!"_

_Almost everyone was groaning and Orihime wasn't one of them being the good little girl she was. She suddenly felt an arm creep and wrap around her she jumped and pulled away in fright. It was Grimmjow._

"_Hey cutie I like how that uniform looks on you."_

"_Grimmjow leave her alone she's obviously not interested in you." Orihime looked to see Ulquiorra and his beautiful emerald green eyes staring intently at Orihime she blushed and looked away._

"_Gosh Ulquiorra! Can't you mind your own business for once? Lemme have some fun once in a while."_

"_Tch. Can't you act more mature for once Grimmjow?"_

"_Well I'm way more mature than you I've already gotten laid and I als-"_

"_and you also don't shut up. Seriously Grimmjow you're easy for any girl to have sex with I bet you're all loose under those clothes."_

_Grimmjow glared and growled at Ulquiorra._

"_Well at least I'm not a poor old prude that hasn't got laid once in his poor little emo ass life!"_

"_Who said I haven't?"_

_Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra in shock and stayed quiet._

"_Exactly Grimmjow. You don't know my personal life, as well as you think."_

"_Well that one girl must've been disappointed."_

"_Who said I only did one? And what makes you think they were disappointed? When I was finished with them they actually seemed quite happy."Ulquiorra smirked at Grimmjow who was just glaring at him._

"_Just shut up you!"_

"_Um. Guys."_

_They both turned to Orihime who was standing there nervously, she really didn't like it when guys talked about their sex life in front of her._

"_Um. Everyone's already running the track."_

_They looked up and saw that she was right._

"_Tch. No worries we can catch up to them in a flash."Grimmjow said._

"…"

_Both boys looked at Orihime again._

"_But you on the other hand…... No offense but you don't look like you can run fast."_

_Ulquiorra nodded agreeing with Grimmjow. Surprisingly enough. But, Orihime just smiled up at them and started to punch the air, spin around and put her hand up in victory while saying…_

"_No need to worry even though I may not look it I actually can run 500 meters in 15 seconds flat."_

_The two boys looked at her in amazement._

"_Hn. You're very interesting Orihime but let's make sure you're not all just talk."Grimmjow said then turned to Ulquiorra and asked._

" _Are you going to run with us as well?"_

"…"

_Grimmjow turned back to Orihime who looked like she was waiting for Ulquiorra's response._

"_That's usually his way of saying yes. Ok now let's go. On your mark. Get set. Go!"_

_The three were running quite fast though Orihime was the last one but, she was still catching up to the two boys. It was fun she liked running actually, even though she was behind the two boys she was still happy. Running usually cleared her mind of all her troubles and the boys in front of her were very amusing sometimes they would be arguing with each other, other times they would ignore each other and most of the time they would look back at her direction to see if she was still behind them, which she always was._

"_Hey aren't you tired yet Orihime?"_

_Grimmjow asked while looking back at her. They were already on their last lap and passed most of the students, who began running before them._

"_Huh? Oh no I'm alright this is nothing to me back in Tokyo we would always have to run 5 laps as warm ups."_

"_Wow. Tokyo must have been one heck of a place."_

"_Are you two tired yet?"_

_Both boys looked back at Orihime and she swore she just saw a dark smirk on both of their faces, even Ulquiorra._

"_No were doing just fine this is nothing to us as well we could run even faster we just don't want to leave a pretty girl like you alone."_

_Orihime pouted and turned her head away while they were just smirking, they sure were cocky._

"_Whatever." Orihime grumbled._

_They were finally done with the 3 laps and they all sat in the bleachers._

"_So Orihime….. Why did you move here in Karakura Town?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra's ears perked up he was actually quite curious as well, Why would someone move from cheerful Tokyo to dull Karakura Town? I mean seriously if she didn't move here she wouldn't have died at young age. Poor girl. But both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow wanted to take back the question when they saw her face saddened, Oddly enough they both felt like it didn't suit her._

"_You don't have to answer if you feel uncomfortable with the question." Ulquiorra said and grimmjow nodded in agreement._

"_Well it's not that I feel uncomfortable with the question it's just that it's kind of hard to explain…and I really don't like to talk about it with people I barely met."_

_Both boys nodded agreement and then they all heard the coach blow his whistle and shout_

"_Alright class it's time to play baseball get into a line so I can separate you into 2 separate groups."_

_Orihime was placed in a group with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. They actually played quite well both were great pitchers, catchers, and batters…. Oh and runners. Their team won obviously and they all went back to their locker rooms to go change and pack up for the day, Then Orihime was walking back to her apartment._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Ahhh. It's such a nice day."

Orihime looked up at the sky it was a little cloudy but there still was enough sunshine to call it a nice day she then felt herself bump into someone and she fell back.

"Owwwiiee." She rubbed her head and looked to see who she bumped into. It was Ulquiorra. He looked down at her, since he didn't fall down, and offered a hand to pull her up she accepted it and was pulled back up to her feet.

_Wow he sure is strong._

"Are you ok?"

Ulquiorra finally asked.

"Oh! Um yeah I think so."

He nodded his head and looked at her intently she shifted her feet nervously.

"Umm…. What are you doing here Ulquiorra?"

His eyebrows raised as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm walking home."

"Oh yeah. Duh. I'm sorry Ulquiorra."

He nodded his head and started walking again, Orihime caught up with him and he didn't seem to mind though he would make a small space between them and would turn his head away from her and they both just stayed quiet through most of the walk.

"Umm… so where's Grimmjow?" Orihime finally asked breaking the silence.

"Do you really care?" He answered icily.

"Oh um. Well nnn-..not rrr-re..really but I'm curious." Orihime stuttered nervously surprised by how coldly he answered.

He looked at her and his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry I answered back so coldly.-sigh- As for that idiot Grimmjow he went with some girl to her place obviously he's not going to come back home till tomorrow morning."

"Oh…. I'm guessing he does that a lot."

"Mmhm."

"Does that anger you?"

"What?"

"The fact that he goes with a lot of girls."

"No I could care less about the disgusting habits of my poor excuse of a brother."

"Well you seem pretty cranky. I was just wondering."

He stopped and looked back at her seriously and she stopped as well surprised by him stopping.

"You're annoying and nosy leave me alone."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Leave me alone." He glared at her.

Orihime looked back at him both confused and surprised. _What is his problem one moment he's all quiet yet nice and the next he's here yelling and glaring at me._

She saw him walk away than she ran towards him.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Well you thought right about that but did you ever think that maybe I have to take this road to get home as well."

He looked at her amused and then turned back away.

"Whatever."

"Um. I got a question are you bi-polar or do you have some mood swing problem."

He glared at her and she shrugged.

"Well you act like it. You just got mad at me for no reason and I don't mean just now I mean-"

"Yeah I know what you mean I'm not stupid."

"Well I was just saying you know just in case you decided to smart mouth me."

He sighed and just kept walking.

"You really are annoying you know that….. I'm sorry…again."

She looked up at him and smiled triumphantly._ I guess Tatsuki's lessons on arguing really proved handy._

"It's ok I guess." and she smiled directly at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra looked at her as if trying to figure her out and then sighed as if in defeat and turned his head away. Orihime looked ahead and saw her apartment complex she frowned she, surprisingly enough, didn't want her walk with Ulquiorra to end when they finally reached the gates she stopped and he looked back at her confused.

"This is where I live."

He studied and looked at the apartment complex as if trying to take it all in and then looked at her.

"Well bye." He then started to walk away but stopped when he heard her shout...

"Hey Ulquiorra! It was nice meeting you and Grimmjow. See you tomorrow!"

He turned and saw her walking inside the apartment complex, sighed and walked away.

"Idiot woman she's really persistent. Luckily for her I was able to control myself."

He looked back at the apartments closed his eyes and smelled the air his eyes instantly shot open and he turned away.

"That girl's an idiot for showing me where she lives even though I don't know which apartment she's in I can easily smell her from here…..all she's doing is helping me plan her death although I do feel somewhat pity for her I'll get over it sooner or later. Poor poor woman to die so young while i'm way passed my due date."

and just like that Ulquiorra walked to his home without a care in the world.

* * *

Hi! Yeah so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. Any suggestions for this story? well suggest away I don't mind but I do mind if you write Flamers so Yeah NO FLAMERS PLEASE! And don't worry it's highly unlikely that I'll write a story where Ulquiorra kills Orihime but it is possible lolz;) but yeah anyways I got to go. Peace.


	5. The other girl

Ciaossu everyone. This might be a lame chapter but oh well I'm kind of not in the mood for writing chapters and yeah it might take me a long time to write a next chapter just to warn yall. But still I hope yalls enjoy it please read and review and now to disclaimer….

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

A VAMPIRE'S LOVE

* * *

It was a very cloudy morning and it looked like it was going to rain sooner or later but Ulquiorra could care less whether it was going to rain or not. He was laying in his bed wearing only his boxer he looked outside his window which had a very good view of Karakura Town, he lived in a mansion that was near a cliff that overlooked the whole city of Karakura Town, he then turned his head to his electric clock it read 6:00. He sighed and got off his bed and went to take a shower till…

"Hey Ulquiorra how was your lonely sleep!" of course, he actually expected it this, who else would bother to annoy him, but then Ulquiorra just remembered something and he couldn't help but smirk.

"-Sigh- It was good I guess though I rather sleep by myself than hear that annoying girl's snoring."

Grimmjow looked at him in surprise. "How did you know she snored really loud?"

"Everyone knows that girl Misty has some big snoring problems."

Grimmjow glared at him.

"Well I didn't! Why didn't you warn me I swear that was the worst sleep I've ever had?"

Ulquiorra smirked, and to think Grimmjow was about to make fun of Ulquiorra, he planned all of this from the beginning Grimmjow sleeping with that one girl Misty, Ulquiorra knew that Misty had some really bad snoring problems thanks to one of her friends who was a fan girl of his, even though they were annoying having fan girls gave you some benefits, But anyway it all started when Grimmjow said he hasn't had some fun in a while Ulquiorra started talking about Misty and made it seem as if he was interested in her obviously Grimmjows competitive attitude would make him want to get Misty before Ulquiorra and when he did well …. Ulquiorra turned to Grimmjow whose eyes had dark bags under them and saw him shudder in remembrance of that night he smirked again he really felt no remorse for Grimmjow whatsoever. _Tch. Serves that bastard right. _

"Well you seemed so happy and I didn't want to ruin that happiness of yours and besides you wouldn't have believed me anyways."

Grimmjow glared at him. "You planned this all along didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Grimmjow. Now if you can excuse me I have to take a shower and get ready for school and you do too."

"Hey you little bastard I know you planned it! I swear I'm going to-"

SLAM!

Ulquiorra locked his door and went to take a shower. After his shower he changed into some new pair of boxers and school uniform, got his backpack, left his house or mansion whatever you want to call it, and went walking to his school, he could've drove to school but he preferred walking it was relaxing to him .

"Hey Ulquiorra. Wait!"

Ulquiorra turned expecting it to be Grimmjow, but then again it didn't really sound like him, and instead of seeing Grimmjow he saw his father or foster father Aizen.

"Father what do you want?" Ulquiorra usually addressed Aizen as father simply as sign of respect but he wasn't the only one who called him father Grimmjow and the others would occasionally call him father as well.

"I've heard about your plan to kill that girl and though I disapprove of that plan if she's bothering you that much than I have no choice but to let you do what you have to do. But if you can't control yourself before the 2 weeks please take this."

Ulquiorra looked and saw a bottle of pills he gazed at them curiously Aizen saw his curious and explained to him about them.

"They're pills that can control you're hunger, you know just in case you nearly lose it. But I have to warn you there are only a limited amount of them so you can only use them when it's an emergency and also there's another thing it's time of effectiveness is also limited it can only last for about 7 ½ hours. So please use them properly."

Ulquiorra took the pill bottle and examined them carefully then he looked back at Aizen and could see some worry in his face.

"There's something you're not telling me father?"

"-sigh- Am I that easy to read …. Well Szayel made them so there might be some small side effects."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

"Well thanks anyway father."

Ulquiorra opened the bottle and swallowed one he was then going to walk away till Aizen asked…

"Hey Ulquiorra why don't you drive your car for once that BMW cost me a lot of money and I would appreciate it if I actually got to see you drive it for once, I mean you have your driver license and seriously it's a BMW who wouldn't want to be seen driving that car."

"-sigh- Are you really going to argue about this father?"

"Come on just for once."

Ulquiorra was confused with his father he could never understand him.

""I'll use it one of these days but not today." Ulquiorra started walking away.

"-sigh- Well have a good day at school Ulquiorra." Aizen said and when he saw that Ulquiorra was out of sight he couldn't help but frown.

"Oh. Ulquiorra my son, that car cost me a fortune and you don't even use it…"

Aizen pouted but then his face turned serious.

"That girl your brothers are all talking about the one you plan on killing…. I really hope it's not who I think it is…." Aizen walked back into his mansion and into his office searched through a draw in his desk and found just what he was looking for. A white envelope. He got the envelope, opened it up and took out a picture he looked at the picture and his eyes immediately sadden and he shut his eyes tightly.

"Please please just let it be some random orange haired girl."Aizen heard footsteps coming and he quickly put the picture back in the envelope and he threw the envelope into the drawer and shut it closed.

"Aizen."

Aizen turned and saw Stark and Halibel.

"Oh hey Stark and Halibel what are you two doing here?"

They both looked at him confused. "You told us to come here earlier Aizen-sama."

"I did… Oh yeah I'm sorry I forgot." Aizen chuckled nervously.

"What is that you wanted father?"

Aizens face quickly turned serious. "Well I'm actually planning on visiting the school sooner or later to see who this new girl is myself but till then I would like guys to keep an eye on Ulquiorra and please tell the others to do the same. That is all"

They both nodded and left the room.

"Until then Ulquiorra you better stay put and not lay a finger on her." Aizen said darkly and later left his office as well and went to work.

Ulquiorra was already at town and was walking straight to school till he stopped and saw a familiar apartment complex. He smelled the air again and once again he could smell her though he raised an eyebrow when he noticed her blood smelled calm and serene, Vampires could tell a person's mood by smelling their blood it's kind of hard to explain something to do with how the blood is affected by a person's emotions, and he had a feeling that she was still sleeping.

"Well she's obviously going to be late for school."

Ulquiorra started walking again but found himself in the apartment complex in front of an apartment door that he had a feeling belonged to her.

"Why the hell Am I here I don't care if she's late for school."

Then Ulquiorra saw himself knocking on the door.

"I'm just going to tell her that she'll be late for school, and if she doesn't wake up by my next knock I'll just leave."

Ulquiorra must've knocked at least 50 times until a neighbor of Orihime's saw him and asked him who he was.

"I'm sorry if I'm making too much noise miss. I'm a friend of Orihime's my name's Ulquiorra."

"Oh don't worry I don't mind the noise I was just curious if you were Orihime-chan's boyfriend."

Ulquiorra looked at her surprised did it really seem as if he was Orihime's boyfriend. He then heard a door open and saw Orihime._ Speaking of the devil._ She looked at Ulquiorra surprised that he's here, though her face still looked sleepy and she had some bed hair and she was wearing some red pajamas with white bunnies on them.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Who else could I be Grimmjow?"

Orihime blushed and looked down nervously.

"I'm sorry I just didn't expect seeing you."

"I wanted to wake you up for school."

Orihime looked back up surprised and smiled.

"You knew I was still sleeping?"

"I had a feeling."

"Well I guess that feeling was right. Hehe."

Orihime chuckled nervously kind of nervous that Ulquiorra was there while she was still in her pajamas and with bed hair.

"Aren't you going to get ready for school?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Wait here please."

Before Ulquiorra could say anything the door was already slammed in his face he heard ruffling noises inside and then heard a loud THUMP! Ulquiorra stared worriedly at the door and then turned to Orihime's neighbor who was still there

"Uh is she going to be ok?"

"Oh yeah she always trips over her own feet in the morning don't worry….. Soooo are you sure you're not Orihime-chans boyfriend?"

Ulquiorra sighed and nodded. When Orihime's neighbor left, a couple minutes later Orihime came out of her apartment all dressed and ready to go.

"Thanks for waiting Ulquiorra-san"

"No formalities. Please."

"Ok…Um is it ok if I can call you Ulquiorra-kun."

"…"

"So is that a yes."

"-sigh- You can call me whatever you want."

Orihime's eyes looked up at him excitedly feeling more comfortable with him. "So I can call you Ulqui-kun."

Ulquiorra's eye twitched. "Anything. Except for that."

"Hey you said anything…" Orihime pouted.

"Yes and then I said anything except for that." He couldn't help but smirk at her pout.

"Pllllleeeaaasssseee…." Orihime held on to his arm.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously.

"Are you actually going to argue about this?"

Orihime looked as if she was thinking about what to say before saying."Yes."

He rolled his eyes and she just smiled at that.

"So Ulqui-kun…Why did you really stop by my apartment?"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes at both the name and the question. "I thought I already told you I wanted to wake you up for school."

"Really?"

"mmhm."

Ulquiorra saw that they were already at their school grounds and before he could say anything else to Orihime he felt something soft touch his cheek and then he saw Orihime run inside the school. He touched his cheek and realized that Orihime kissed him he couldn't help but slightly blush for a very brief moment.

"Tch. Girls sure are unpredictable and annoying." But even though he said that, he had to admit he liked the feeling of Orihime's soft lips touch his cheek he was then imagining them touch his lips, then lower down to his neck, abdomen, and then his… Ulquiorra shook that thought out disgusted with himself for even thinking that, maybe those side effects Aizen was talking about are kicking in. Ulquiorra was walking to his homeroom class when he saw a book being thrown straight at him he quickly dodged it and heard someone cussing quite loudly about how he missed. _Grimmjow of course._

"What are you doing Grimmjow?"

"What do you think? I'm getting revenge for that prank you did on me!"

"You're really childish Grimmjow."

Grimmjow glared at him and after that the day went quite fast for him. In the classes he had with Orihime she would be chatting a lot with him about Tokyo, or her recent dreams about being a robot. Orihime never mentioned anything about the kiss she gave him in the morning but he didn't really care about that and throughout all his time with her, her blood wasn't affecting him what so ever maybe the pills really do work. Orihime and him were walking back home and when they were at her apartment door he felt the same softness touch his cheek like in the morning but before Orihime could go rush back into her apartment she felt her wrist being pulled back and she was pulled straight into Ulquiorra's chest she immediately blushed but, she was immediately pushed back off and she saw Ulquiorra storming out of the apartment complex she stared at the wall completely confused.

"Damn it! I Completely forgot that the pill wears off. " Ulquiorra muttered and then looked up at the sky when he felt a rain drop on his nose and he had a small smile on his face.

"Well at least the rain well help wash off her smell."

"Hey Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra turned his head to the voice and saw two tall figures though one was lanky and skinny while the other one was more buff and big.

"Nnoitora and Yammy…. What are you two doing here?"

"Oh nothing just making sure you don't kill that girl yet." The one named Nnoitora answered.

"What does it matter to you whether I kill that girl a little earlier than I'm supposed to?"

"Nothing …. But it matters a lot to Aizen-sama and so were just following orders." Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Why does he care about that?"

"How should I know were just following orders you sour puss."

Ulquiorra glared at him and walked away.

"Hey Ulquiorra wait up! I got a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Have you disciplined her yet?"

Ulquiorra glared at him and walked away.

"Hhhheeeeyyy! Don't leave me hanging here lil bro."

"Um Nnoitora to tell you the truth Ulquiorra is actually older then you when it comes to his real age you know-"

"I know! I know! Yammy I'm no idiot!"

"Well I was just saying Nnoitora no need to get angry!"

While his "brothers" were arguing, Ulquiorra just kept walking away. _Hmph. He says he's no idiot but to tell you the truth I'm surrounded by them I can't believe I have to call them all my brothers some I can tolerate but most are just too much to handle._

"Hey Ulquiorra! I have a serious question to ask this time."

Ulquiorra ignored Nnoitora and kept walking away till Nnoitora was right in front of him having a serious face expression Ulquiorra turned his head towards Yammy who also had a serious expression.

"What is it?"

Nnoitora leans in.

"Did…you….discipline….her….yet?"

Ulquiorra punched him in the face and heard Yammy laughing and punched him as well.

"You idiots."

"Hey it was just a joke don't need to get angry over it yah sour puss."

"Yah man! Ulquiorra I swear you get angry over the littlest things."

Ulquiorra came up to Nnoitora and Yammy and threw them both into a tree, and before those two knew it he was back by their sides and he punched and kicked both of them until he felt satisfied and left.

"If you act like idiots again I won't hesitate to teach you both a lesson again." Ulquiorra said as he was leaving.

Nnoitora and Yammy looked at Ulquiorra's retreating figure before standing back up.

"Damn Ulquiorra sure has some anger issues. Ouch! Well this is going to leave a mark for quite a while don't you think Nnoitora." Yammy said reffering to a big gash on his right arm.

"I think that Ulquiorra doesn't hold back when he's mad and ready to cause some pain."

"I wonder if he's going to make that girls death painful."

"I doubt it. Did you see how he was looking at her? I have a feeling he won't even kill her at all."

"Huh? I think you're wrong Nnoitora. I mean when have you seen Ulquiorra ever hold back on his prey? I even heard that he killed the love of his life and that it wasn't a pretty sight."

Nnoitora frowned.

"We all have heard that… you're probably right for once Yammy he isn't going to hold back on that girl if he didn't even hold back for his own wife."

Both men walked back to their home with cuts and bruises from Ulquiorra.

* * *

Ok so yeah hope yalls enjoyed this story. Please READ and REVIEW. NO FLAMES. Yada yada yada.


	6. Encounter

Ciaossu everyone! It's me again:P Haha I put a lot of work into this chapter…ok maybe less than a lot but still it's more than a little. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember please READ and REVIEW and NO FLAMERS.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or Ulquiorra but I do own an Ulquiorra plushy doll. Lol.

* * *

A Vampire's Love

"Aaahh… Finally it's Friday all I have to do is go to school and then I can take a nice long nap…"

Orihime was in her school uniform and had her backpack on and she was ready to go to school. She was really happy because the weekend was finally coming and she had planned to do many things during that weekend and one was mainly relaxing but she saw that her apartment was a complete mess and there was probably no time for relaxing whatsoever.

"Or maybe just a nice short nap. Hehe" Orihime laughed nervously

'Knock' 'Knock'

Orihime's ears perked up she knew exactly who was knocking on the door she ran towards the door, but

slipped and ended up slamming into it after that she opened the door.

"Orihime? Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah don't worry about it Rukia it happens all the time."

Rukia's head sweat dropped.

"O…k well Are you ready to go?"

"I sure am."

Orihime made sure she had her apartment keys before locking her door and soon left with Rukia.

"So Orihime there's a rumor going around…"

"Oh really…" Orihime wasn't really the gossiping type of girl she never really cared about what other people do or say she just thought that it was other people's business and only nosy or no life people really care about that type of stuff but she never thought Rukia was one to gossip.

"It's not like me to really care about rumors but this one is about you, and… well Ulquiorra."

"Huh? What's the rumor?" Now Orihime was interested.

"There's dozens of them but the main one is that you and him are together and there's this other one that says that you and him actually did IT if you know what I mean, people are even saying that you're a prostitute and that you sold yourself to him…"

Orihime was shocked did people actually think that of her, she was only here for 5 days and people are already calling her a prostitute, well that's high school for you.

"Do you honestly believe that Rukia?"

"Huh? Of course NOT Orihime even though we've only met a couple days ago I know that you're not that type of person!"

Orihime smiled at Rukia she was happy that she made friends with someone like Rukia.

"But I do have to admit I'm curious about your relationship with Ulquiorra…" Rukia looked at her curiously.

"I definitely know you and him haven't done sex together and I bet you still have your promise ring on…" Rukia smirked at Orihime when she saw a dark red blush creep in Orihime's face.

"But I've seen you kiss him in the cheek once… what was that all about?"

Orihime's blush darkened even more and she looked up at Rukia nervously.

"Well I was just giving him a thank you kiss because he usually walks me to and back from school."

Rukia nodded her head in understanding but looked back at her curiously again with an eyebrow raised.

"You guys walk together?"

Orihime looked down nervously. "Umm… well yeah I mean we both take the same road to go to school so we're always walking together."

Orihime looked back up at Rukia's face which looked at her in disapproval and worry.

"Is there something wrong Ruki-"

"Don't walk with him anymore Orihime in fact stay away from him."

Orihime looked at Rukia surprised and confused, did Rukia like him or something.

"W..why?"

"Please Orihime I think it's best if you just stay away from him."

"D..do you like him Rukia because if you do I just want you to know that-"

"No it's not like that Orihime in fact I hate him and every single one of his FAMILY members…" Rukia's face looked very angry and that kind of frightened Orihime she's never seen this side of Rukia.

"But I don't understand Rukia he-"

"It's better if you don't… Please Orihime just stay away from him, Grimmjow, and the rest"

Orihime was still confused but before she could say anything else Rukia was gone .

"Huh? Where'd she go?"

"Where'd who go?"

Orihime looked back and saw Grimmjow along with Ulquiorra, Stark, Halibel, Szayel, Barragan, and two other people that were quite tall though one was skinny and the other was more large. Orihime instantly remembered what Rukia told her and couldn't see what the matter was with these people that Rukia hated so much.

"Ummm… Rukia I was walking with her and before I knew it POOF she disappeared."

All of them stiffened when I mentioned Rukia and there was an eerie silence.

Stark was the one to break the silence and lazily answered. "Well she's probably already in class Orihime just like you should be."

Orihime's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah…" Orihime turned and ran straight towards her homeroom. _Wait shouldn't Ulquiorra and Grimmjow be in class as well._ Orihime quickly forgot about that when she suddenly heard the bell ring.

"Oh no! I'm late again."

* * *

Nnoitora looked at the spot where Orihime just was and asked. "Do you think she knows... That Rukia chick could've told her about US."

Barragan looked at Nnoitora and answered. "I doubt it Rukia and the rest should know better than that…"

Halibel looked at some tree nearby. "Barragan's right THEY should know better… Ain't that right Rukia…"

Rukia stepped out of the tree, literally, she was hiding in.

"You knew I was here?"

Halibel stared at her. "We all did… So what are you doing hiding inside a tree? Your friend Orihime was looking for you."

"I was analyzing you all just to make sure OUR assumptions about you and Orihime were correct."

"Assumptions?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"Yes."

"And what assumptions may that be?" Nnoitora asked curiously.

"You're all attracted by Orihime's blood."

They all looked at her amused.

"You can tell?" Barragan asked.

"Of course any skilled hunter can tell just by the look in your eye… nothing but pure hunger."

"And what does it matter to you that we find that girls blood simply irresistible?" Nnoitora questioned curious once again.

"Everything and it's not just me who cares EVERYONE else cares about it as well… you guys are not supposed to kill anyone here or our treaty shall be broken and we'll slay every single one of you."

They all looked at Rukia darkly.

"Yah know I just want to go up to you and twist that little head of yours right off and suck all your blood till you're all drained out of it." Nnoitora said darkly.

"And do you know I just want to go up to you, skin you alive, cut you up and set you on fire till you're nothing but ashes…" Rukia glared up at him.

"But alas I cannot and it's all because of that stupid treaty but just so you all know we're all watching you closely so be careful what you do or it'll be the last move you make…" Rukia turned and walked towards the school building but stopped and turned back to them.

"Oh and one more thing… Stay AWAY from Orihime, especially you Ulquiorra I noticed you're the one that craves for her blood the most, I swear if she has even one single scratch that'll lead to war in a heartbeat. "And she was gone.

"I fucking hate those hunters." Yammy growled.

"You're not the only one Yammy we all hate them." Grimmjow stated.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Yammy looked at them curiously.

"Hey Ulquiorra, Grimmjow aren't you guys supposed to be in class LEARNING and Stark, Halibel, Szayel, and Barragan aren't you guys supposed to be in class TEACHING?"

They all shrugged.

"Who cares if we're late? It doesn't really matter." Grimmjow said.

Yammy shrugged. "Well I was just asking."

Grimmjow was slapped in the head quite hard and saw that Halibel was the one who hit him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Well since I'm a teacher I guess I have to say that I care whether you're late or not."

"Well why don't you just hit Ulquiorra in the head as well?"

"Because unlike you he's already in class."Halibel stated.

Grimmjows eyes widened and he looked around for Ulquiorra. Halibel was right.

"That little bastard! Why does he never wait for me?"

"Probably because you're loud and annoying." Stark muttered.

Grimmjow glared at him before leaving. After he left the rest did as well and they continued their day as if nothing happened.

When school was finally over for the day everyone left the school excitedly, happy that the weekend was finally here. But Orihime was not so excited she was still confused about what Rukia said in the morning and Orihime hasn't talked to her since then nor Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

Orihime was walking back to her apartment until she heard some familiar voices and she immediately stopped. She turned and saw Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walking and talking together well Grimmjow was doing most of the talking Ulquiorra was just silent as always but they both looked up and saw her. Orihime wanted to go up to them and tell them "Hi." But she remembered what Rukia said and felt a little wary. They were still looking at her neither saying a word, they went back to walking and she thought they were going to walk up to her and tell her something until she saw them turn into another road she was confused.

_I thought this was the road they take to go home._ She had a feeling they were trying to avoid her because even during class they haven't said a word to her, Orihime thought about Rukia._ I wonder if Rukia has something to do with this. _Orihime turned and walked back towards her apartment but she felt kind of weird and a little nervous like as if someone was following her. She would occasionally look back to make sure no one was following and to see if it were just her imagination.

After looking back for the umpteenth Orihime tried to reassure herself. "Don't worry Orihime You're okay no one's following you. You're just being a little paranoid."

When Orihime was finally at her apartment complex she ran straight towards her apartment, unlocked her door, got into her apartment quickly, slammed and locked the door shut. She threw her keys at her couch, went to her room to put away her backpack, and changed into her Navy Blue pajamas that had chibi robots on them. She felt a little better but she still had the feeling that she was being watched.

"Maybe if I call Tatsuki it'll make me feel better."

Orihime went to the phone and called Tatsuki.

"Hello." Tatsuki answered.

"Hi Tatsuki! How are you doing?" Orihime couldn't help but smile at the sound of her best friends voice she really missed her.

"Orihime?Wow I haven't heard from you for a while. I'm doing great and you?"

"Good as well Tatsuki."

"How's the town, school, people? Have any guys flirted with you? Are there any cute guys there? Have you been bullied? If you have give me their name, number, and address. Tell me everything Orihime."

Orihime laughed at Tatsuki's questions. "Don't worry Tatsuki I haven't been bullied…" Orihime choose to leave all the rumors about her and Ulquiorra out of this conversation.

"and the town and school is better than I imagined as for the people I made plenty of new friends…" Orihime remembered of Rukia and the rest of the gang.

"and there has been a couple of guys who flirted with me and there are some cute guys here." Ulquiorra instantly came to Orihime's mind she blushed and quickly shook him out of her mind.

"Well that's good to hear…. Is something wrong Orihime?"

"Huh? What do you mean Tatsuki?"

"You sound a little nervous what's going on?"

Orihime was surprised even when they were thousands of miles away from each other she could still read Orihime like a book.

"Umm… Well *sigh* I kind of feel like I'm being watched I don't know why. I just feel it."

"Maybe you are… Lock all of your windows, close your curtains, and lock any front or back doors. Ok."

Orihime did everything that Tatsuki told her to and felt a little better knowing that no matter where they were Tatsuki was always able to help her.

"Ok I'm done Tatsuki."

"Good. Do you still feel like you're being watched?"

"Umm….no not really. Thanks Tatsuki."

"It's no problem Orihime."

Orihime walked to her couch, sat down comfortably and went back to talking to Tatsuki until she saw something that made her drop the phone in pure horror…..

A window, that she absolutely knows she closed and locked, was wide open. Someone was following and watching her and now they're in her apartment.

* * *

Dun! Dun! Duunnn! Woah! Who do you think is this mystery person? What are they going to do to Orihime? You'll all find out in the next chapter but i'll give you a hint: it's not who you think it is.:) But anyways i hope you liked this chapter I know it kind of took me a while and it's not that long but I was kind of busy but hey at least I made a new chapter. Oh and for those who don't know how Orihime's and Ulquiorra's uniform look like go to my profile I have them there and also for those who don't know I'm making another story about Ulquihime that's a pirate fic but don't worry I'll still try to make new chapters for this story A.S.A.P. Oh and once again please READ and REVIEW and NO FLAMERS. Thankies :) and bye:D.


	7. Visits

Hiya:D I was surprised I got three reviews in the first day of my last chapter I thought you guys weren't going to like it but I'm extremely happy it all went well, so I wrote this chapter a little early but I decided to put it up a little later just so I can see who you guys thought the mystery person was going to be I think that little cliffy was kind of good maybe I should do those more often lol but I think I'm going to add something new to my story chapters and that's a recap I've seen them in a couple of Fanfics and I thought it was a good idea just in case a reader or myself forgot what the last chapter was about lol:P cause I do have those moments when I forgot what my previous chapter were about or when I read a review and I'm like "what are they talking about?" and I'll have to reread or try to remember about the previous chapters xD what can I say I'm kind of slow . But anyways I'll also like to add that my recaps are just going to have some important strips of the last chapters and there might be a couple of stuff I changed to fit the recap.

Well onto the Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and yeah that's it I don't own it.

A Vampire's Love

* * *

Recap

"Don't walk with him anymore Orihime in fact stay away from him." "But I don't understand Rukia he-" "It's better if you don't… Please Orihime just stay away from him, Grimmjow, and the rest"

Halibel stared at her. "What are you doing hiding inside a tree? Your friend Orihime was looking for you." "I was analyzing you all just to make sure OUR assumptions about you and Orihime were correct that you all thirst for her blood." "Oh and one more thing… Stay AWAY from Orihime, especially you Ulquiorra I noticed you're the one that craves for her blood the most, I swear if she has even one single scratch that'll lead to war in a heartbeat. "

* * *

Orihime walked to her couch, sat down comfortably and went back to talking to Tatsuki until she saw something that made her drop the phone in pure horror…..

A window, that she absolutely knows she closed and locked, was wide open. Someone was following and watching her and now they're in her apartment.

Orihime could hear Tatsuki shouting in the phone worried about her, but Orihime was still too frightened to even pick the phone back up all she could do was just stare at the window.

"ORIHIME!" Orihime came back to her senses and picked the phone back up.

"Yes Tatsuki." Orihime said warily.

"Finally… What happened is something wrong Orihime?"

Orihime didn't want to worry Tatsuki so she just said "Oh No I'm all right Tatsuki… sorry for worrying you…" Orihime looked back at the window. "Umm Tatsuki I'm sorry again but I'm going to have to call you back later."

Before Tatsuki could say anything else Orihime hunged up on her. Orihime looked around her apartment making sure no one was there, walked up to the window, looked outside, closed and locked the window shut, but even after she checked and closed the window shut she still felt like someone was watching her.

"Is anybody here?" Orihime asked nervously.

"…" No answer. Her apartment was quiet… too quiet for Orihimes liking.

Orihime went to her room, and searched through her drawers till she found exactly what she was looking for… Pepper Spray. She looked around her apartment again making sure that no one was there when she felt like no one was in her apartment she went back to her couch and sat down.

"Ok Orihime you are definitely losing your mind maybe you forgot to close that window… yeah that's it no one followed you and no one is in your apartment. It's just you and the floorboard." Orihime said trying to reassure herself, she relaxed in her couch, and closed her eyes to have a short rest until she heard a ruffling noise in her room, her eyes shot open and she jumped out of her couch, walking straight to her room holding her pepper spray tightly just in case she might need it when she entered her room she was surprised to see it empty.

"Stop hiding! Whoever's here show yourself now!" Orihime shouted angrily but besides being angry she was also scared to death.

"Wow you sure are a spunky one."

Orihimes heart stopped when she heard the mocking voice she turned her head and saw a tall, thin man that had silver-purple hair his eyes were narrowed to slits, almost fox looking, and he had a very wide mocking smile in his face which gave Orihime the shills.

"Who are you?" Orihime asked trying to be brave, tightening her grip on her pepper spray even more.

"Oops. I guess I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Gin Ichimaru and it's a pleasure to meet you." His smile widened even more and he reached his hand out for a handshake.

Orihime looked at him in disbelief, here was a man who just sneaked into her apartment, just told her his name and now he expected her to shake hands with him. Orihime put her pepper spray up ready to spray him straight in his face when she realized the pepper spray wasn't in her hand anymore she looked up at him and saw that the pepper spray was now in his hand, he still had that mocking grin on his face and she just felt like slapping that grin right off of his face.

"Wouldn't want you to hurt someone with this…" He opened his eyes and he was staring at her darkly but what scared Orihime even more was the fact that his eyes were red."… Now I want you to forget all about this ok. Tell that Tatsuki friend of yours that you're alright… and I also want you to forget everything Rukia told you and to ignore her and her friends from now on. Do you understand?"

Orihime couldn't help but nod she felt as if she had no control of her body.

"Good." The grin was back in his face he then walked up to her and before she could even blink she felt something hit her in the stomach and she was knocked out.

* * *

Ulquiorra was already in his house and he was in his dining room with the rest of his brothers, he was sitting next to Stark and across from Grimmjow and they were all waiting for Aizen and some "guests".

"I wonder what Aizen wants." Grimmjow said probably bored out of his mind from waiting to long.

"It doesn't matter what he wants, he mentioned some guests and I'm wondering who the hell are these guests." Yammy said exasperated.

"Calm down all of you. We'll see when Aizen and these "guests" get here." Halibel said annoyed by the others impatience.

It got quiet and stayed that way until Aizen and two other people came into the dining room.

"Sorry I made you guys wait. I just had to talk to these two…" Aizen turned his head to the two other people and turned his head back to them. "…about some important matters."

Ulquiorra looked at the two other people, he recognized both of them. Ulquiorra looked at the one left of Aizen he had dark black skin as well as black hair and some clear goggles, this one was known as Kaname Tousen, Ulquiorra then looked at the one in the right of Aizen he had silver-purple hair and he wore a very wide smile that made his eyes narrow to slits, Grimmjow would always like to call this one fox face behind his back because his narrowed eyes resembled that of a fox, but his real name was Gin Ichimaru.

Ulquiorra's thought were interrupted when he heard someone ask. "And what are these important matters if I may ask?" It was Stark who asked the question clearly curious about what Aizen just said.

"Well it has to do something with Orihime." Aizen said casually.

Everyone looked at him curious about what he was going to say next.

"Well you see everyone I have decided that Ulquiorra should not kill Orihime."Aizen as well as everyone else looked at Ulquiorra wanting to see his reaction, he was just calm and casual as usual.

"Why can't he kill her it doesn't matter if just one person dies in this world?" Yammy asked surprised by what Aizen said.

"Well Tousen told me about your encounter with Rukia Kuchiki and it seems like it does matter to them, and I do not want one death to lead to thousands of death."

"If I didn't know any better I would've thought that you were scared of them Aizen." Nnoitora said suspiciously.

Aizen looked at Nnoitora unfazed by his words. "Well I guess it's a good thing you know better than that isn't it Nnoitora?"

Nnotora nodded, sensing a dark aura from Aizen, he knew that he shouldn't be pushing his luck any further.

Gin looked at Aizen with the smile still on his face and said "That wasn't all you had to say Aizen, continue telling them the rest I bet they'll like to hear it."

Everyone looked at the two curiously Aizen nodded and looked at the rest with a polite smile in his face.

"Well you see everyone Gin and Tousen were called here mainly to check you guys… well at least that was Tousen's job, Gin's job was to follow Orihime Inoue and to do some investigation on her."

"Investigation?" Ulquiorra asked kind of uneasy with the fact that Gin was the one who followed Orihime.

"Oh it's nothing Ulquiorra I was just a little curious about the girls history." Aizen said nonchalantly.

Everyone looked at Aizen confused, except for Tousen and Gin of course, why would Aizen be interested in a human girl's history? It made no sense for any of them but they shrugged it all off and left when Aizen told them that was all and they're free to leave and go back to what they were doing.

Ulquiorra was going to walk straight towards his room until he heard someone call out his name and it was Grimmjow of course.

"What do you want Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked clearly annoyed.

"Umm I don't really want to talk about it in here. Wanna go to the library?"

_Holy crap did Grimmjow just ask me if I wanted to go to the library with HIM. Holy shit it's the end of the world next thing I know Yammy's going to want to study about the stock market._

"Hey Ulquiorra, what is the stock market again?" Yammy asked popping out of nowhere.

…_Yeah I'm out of here._

"-sigh- Fine Grimmjow."

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra soon left to go to the library leaving poor Yammy wondering what the heck the stock market was.

When Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were finally at the library, Grimmjow went straight inside to a table all the way in the back of the library Ulquiorra followed him very curious about what Grimmjow wanted to tell him and took a seat across from him.

"What is it that you want Grimmjow it's quite unusual for you to even step a foot in the library?"Ulquiorra asked.

"I know that's why I choose this place just in case if anyone was looking for us, the library would probably be the last place they'd think about simply because I hate coming here."

"Smart move Grimmjow but why and who would follow us?"

"I don't know maybe Tousen, Gin, Aizen, our brothers I really don't care I just wanted to ask you if you really believed anything Aizen said about his investigation of Orihime?"

"Is that all you wanted to ask me Grimmjow? You wasted all my time just for this."

Grimmjow glared at Ulquiorra. "Just answer my question Ulquiorra."

"Why wouldn't I believe him? Do you not believe him?"

"No I actually don't. I feel like he's hiding something and don't you feel a little uneasy with the fact that he made Gin follow your woman Orihime." Grimmjow said smirking at the last comment.

Ulquiorra stood up and left the table.

"Ulquiorra wait."

"This is stupid Grimmjow don't tell me this is all you really want to talk about do you really not have anything better to do."

And Ulquiorra left the library before Grimmjow could utter another word.

"Grimmjow is such an idiot." Ulquiorra grumbled to himself. "How can he not trust Aizen our own father the one who saved our lives when we were in a near death experience… but I do have to admit the fact that Gin was the one who followed Orihime definitely makes me uneasy…" Ulquiorra stopped walking and looked around. "It wouldn't hurt if I visit her and the sun is still out, so she should still be awake."

Ulquiorra then quickly ran to Orihime's apartment complex and when he was finally there he accidently bumped into her neighbor.

"Sorry mam"

"Huh? Oh it's you again you're still Orihime's boyfriend right?"

Ulquiorra noticed it was the same lady that he met the last time he was at Orihime's apartment complex and she still seemed to think he was Orihime's boyfriend.

"Um. No I'm not her boyfriend."

"Oh so she broke up with you and you're going to beg her to take you back, am I right?"

A vein popped up in Ulquiorra's head but he was still able to stay calm._ Pesky humans can't mind their own business._ "No me and her were never in a relationship to begin with."

"Oh so you're going to ask her to be your girlfriend, well you to would really make a great couple and I wish you luck in your future relationship with her but remember to use protection when you're both ready ok…"Before Ulquiorra could say anything else the neighbor interrupted him and said she had to leave for a business meeting when the neighbor left Ulquiorra sighed in relief.

"Bout time she's gone." Ulquiorra walked to Orihime's door and knocked on it until it opened up to reveal the one and only Orihime, she looked at him surprised that he was there.

"Oh hi Ulquiorra what brings you here?" She asked.

"I just wanted to check up on you."

"Oh well that's sweet…" Orihime smiled at him warmly, which caused Ulquiorra to feel something he's never felt before, Orihime continued."And you're not the only one decided to check up on me Grimmjow's here too you can come in if you want."

Ulquiorra's eyes widend at what she just said. _Grimmjow's here._ Ulquiorra entered her apartment and there in her couch low and behold was Grimmjow.

"What are you doing here Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked kind of mad with the fact that Grimmjow was alone with Orihime for a while.

"The exact same thing you're doing checking on Orihime." Grimmjow said nonchalantly.

Orihime soon came up and smiled at both of them. "I'm happy you two came I hardly get any visitors and it gets really lonely here so please make yourself at home and if you want I can make you two something to eat."

Grimmjow looked at her hungrily and Ulquiorra quickly shoved Grimmjow aside knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"No it's ok Orihime we have to leave anyway. Ain't that right grimmjow?" Ulquiorra said while pulling Grimmjow off the couch.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Grimmjow said annoyed that Ulquiorra was bossing him around but they both couldn't help but stop what they were doing when they saw Orihime's warm smile fall to a dull frown, it didn't suit her at all.

"But then again we can stay here for a while can't we Ulquiorra? hehe" Grimmjow asked laughing nervously.

"Now that I think about it I don't think there's anything wrong with staying here for a while." Ulquiorra answered. _Damnit how the hell is this happening._

"Yep I don't think there's anything wrong with staying here either." Grimmjow said smiling at Orihime nervously.

Orihime looked at them both and her frown turned back to that nice warm smile, that those two boys would've probably done anything to see again

"That's great! Sit down I'll go make you something to eat." she exclaimed very happy with the fact that they stayed.

"Do you think this was a good idea Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked when he saw Orihime leave to the kitchen.

"Well I see no flaw in staying here for a while." Ulquiorra answered and the two relaxed in her small couch watching some sports.

Boy was Ulquiorra wrong.

* * *

The end for this chappie:D well I know it totally stinks but come on at least I tried well please READ and REVIEW. Please no FLAMES. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Long night

Good morning, afternoon, or night everyone haha. It's me again I'm happy you all liked my last chapter you guys are what make me want to keep on writing :D And since I'm so happy right now…Virtual cookies for all of you lol:P. Please READ and REVIEW. NO FLAMES please.

Disclaimer: *eats a virtual cookie* yum it tastes like computer. :D but anyways I do not own Bleach.

* * *

A vampire's love

RECAP

"Who are you?" Orihime asked trying to be brave, tightening her grip on her pepper spray even more.

"Oops. I guess I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Gin Ichimaru and it's a pleasure to meet you." His smile widened even more and he reached his hand out for a handshake

Orihime felt something hit her in her stomach and she was knocked out.

"Well you see everyone I have decided that Ulquiorra should not kill Orihime. Also Gin and Tousen were called here mainly to check you guys… well at least that was Tousen's job, Gin's job was to follow Orihime Inoue and to do some investigation on her." Aizen said

"I wanted to ask you if you really believe anything Aizen said about his investigation of Orihime."Grimmjow asked

Ulquiorra decided to go to Orihime's apartment and check on her only to see that Grimmjow was there as well and now they're going to eat at her house for a while.

"Do you think this was a good idea Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked when he saw Orihime leave to the kitchen.

"Well I see no flaw in staying here for a while." Ulquiorra answered and the two relaxed in her small couch watching some sports.

Boy was Ulquiorra wrong.

* * *

A Vampire's Love

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were still watching sports but unlike a couple of minutes ago, now they were really bored and impatient.

"How long does it take to cook something for Pete's sake?" Grimmjow said impatiently.

"Be patient Grimmjow it's only been 50 minutes."Ulquiorra said calmly, though inside he was pretty impatient as well.

They both watched T.V until they heard….

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow quickly jumped out of the couch and ran out of the living room to the kitchen expecting to see Orihime hurt or dismembered, but she was perfectly intact and half inside of a kitchen cabinet. Both boys looked at her surprised.

"Are you ok Orihime."

"Huh? Of course I am sillies why wouldn't I be?" Orihime questioned happily.

Both boys sweat dropped and looked at Orihime surprised.

_She just screamed a while ago and here she is acting as if nothing happened._ Ulquiorra thought to himself.

"What the hell do you mean "why wouldn't I be" you were just screaming like a banshee a couple of minutes ago you dimwit!" Orihime looked at Grimmjow surprised by his sudden outburst.

"I was?..…. Oh yeah now I remember….." Ulquiorra and Grimmjow couldn't believe this girl was so air headed. _How can someone forget screaming, seriously?_ "Don't worry about it I just thought I ran out of one of my ingredients. Haha." Orihime laughed and smiled at them brightly.

Both boys sighed.

"Well don't do it again you gave us a big scare." Grimmjow grumbled.

Orihime looked at them surprised and her smile grew even wider. "Well thanks for worrying."

Grimmjow blushed slightly and went back to the living room which just left Orihime and Ulquiorra…. Alone in the small kitchen and even better Orihime was back in the cabinet her rear was the only thing Ulquiorra could see and he did what any normal four hundred year old teenage vampire would do….

"Orihime …"

"Yes Ulquiorra."

"Pull your pants up."

"Huh? Why?"

"Your underwear is showing and that is quite indecent for a lady of your age to show."

Orihime blushed and quickly pulled her pajama pants up."I'm sorry."

Ulquiorra gave a quick nod he then looked at the Orihime's blender, which had an oddly colored liquid in it.

"What is that Orihime?" Ulquiorra asked still looking at the "thing" in Orihime's blender.

Orihime looked at the blender as well and she smiled a bright smile. "Oh that. It's a smoothie Ulquiorra."

"A smoothie….?" Ulquiorra looked at the "smoothie" in disbelief, he has seen a smoothie before and that definitely doesn't look like one.

"Yep." Orihime said cheerfully.

"What's in it?"

Orihime's smile faded and she looked down nervously. "Uhh…. Well that doesn't really matter, I mean it may not look like it but it is really good Ulquiorra I promise you'll like it." Orihime's smile came back but it wasn't her usual bright smile it was more of a nervous smile.

Ulquiorra decided to let it go and went back to the living room with Grimmjow, who was watching a movie.

"What are you watching Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Friday the 13th"

Ulquiorra looked back at the T.V and there were two people in a tent about to have sex until Jason whacks his axe and hits it in the boy's hand.

"How interesting…" Ulquiorra said and sat down to watch the movie. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were both watching the movie until they heard Orihime shout that the food was ready.

"Finally." Grimmjow grumbled.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow went to the kitchen and sat down next to each other in the table.

"So what did you make?" Grimmjow asked.

"You'll see." Orihime said while getting cups and plates.

Grimmjow looked at Orihime curiously trying to see what she was putting in their plates and cups and when she finally gave them their food they both looked at it skeptically.

"What exactly is this Orihime?" Grimmjow asked poking at the blob like substance in his plate with his spoon.

"Oh that's my Oh so special jello. It's delicious." Orihime said while putting a spoonful of that substance in her mouth. "mmmmm…. It's so good." Orihime said praising her blob looking jello.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looked at her incredulously and pushed their plate aside and looked at their cup which had Orihime's "smoothie" in it.

Grimmjow leaned to Ulquiorra's side and whispered. "Is it just me or does this food smell dangerous?"

"The latter." Ulquiorra whispered back.

Orihime looked at them both confused and frowned when she noticed that both of them haven't even laid a finger on their food.

"You don't like it?" Orihime questioned.

"Well Orihime, no offense, but this doesn't look edible." Grimmjow said bluntly but a little cautiously as well, not wanting to break her feelings, but that was exactly what he did because her frown deepened even more.

"Oh." Orihime said looking down sadly.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looked at her saddened figure and Ulquiorra elbowed Grimmjow in his side signaling him to do something.

"But you know that good ole saying don't knock it till you try it! Haha!" Grimmjow laughed nervously and looked at the disgusting looking jello in his plate. _Ugh! Well at least a hot chick and her messed up food will be the reason for my death. Yeah I wouldn't like it any other way. _Grimmjow got his spoon, dug it into the jello, and put the spoonful of jello in his mouth. _HOLY CRAP SOMEONE JUST LEAVE ME OUT OF MY MISERY!_

"It's de-delicious… isn't Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow said, trying very hard not to throw up on the spot and also trying to make Ulquiorra suffer with him by eating it.

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra's plate, which wasn't touched at all, and back at him with a hurt look. "Isn't it good, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow before eating a spoonful of the jello, he swears he just felt death brush by him.

"Yum." Ulquiorra said distastefully.

Orihime looked at them both seriously before she bursted out laughing. Both boys looked at her incredulously.

"What's so funny?" Grimmjow asked.

Orihime was laughing for probably 20 minutes before finally answering his question. "I'm sorry…haha it's just I can't…hehe believe you two actually ate it." Orihime said between giggles.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looked at her surprised. "What do you mean by that?" Grimmjow growled.

"I mean this was just a prank this isn't the real food no normal person would eat this stuff. Haha and you guys fell for it. " Orihime said still giggling.

"B-but you ate it." Grimmjow said.

"Yeah and that's because I'm not a normal person. My tastes are a little extraordinary but both of you obviously don't have the same taste as me….. Hahaha." Orihime went back to her laughing fit. Both boys glared at her before walking away ready to leave before they both felt a tug on their shirts.

"Please don't leave it was just a harmless prank."

"HARMLESS! I ALMOST DIED TRYING TO SWALLOWING THAT THING DOWN!" Grimmjow shouted.

Orihime winced at his shout and looked down sadly. "-Sigh- well it was good while it lasted…" Orihime looked up at them. "I'm sorry I wasted both of your time and-"

"Hey stop that!" Grimmjow said.

"Huh? Stop what?" Orihime asked.

"Stop what you're doing right now." Grimmjow answered.

"What am I doing wrong? I'm only apologizing." Orihime said innocently.

"Exactly you're apologizing because you're trying to make us feel guilty and not leave." Grimmjow glared at her, while Orihime and Ulquiorra were both looking at him confused.

"-Sigh- Well we're sorry Orihime even if you didn't do that prank on us, we should still leave it is after all a little late." Ulquiorra said looking out her window, which showed nothing but the moon and a couple of houses.

Orihime looked out as well and agreed with him. "Well it was nice having you two as company and if you two ever want to visit again I'll be happy to let you in." Orihime said smiling brightly at both of them before closing the door when they left.

* * *

"I'm never going to visit her again." Grimmjow muttered when they both were finally out of the apartment complex.

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow curiously and asked. "Why did you visit her anyways?"

"Because I don't trust that fox face Gin and I wanted to make sure she was ok…. And I know he did something to her…"

"What do you mean?"

"When we were at Orihime's apartment I could smell a faint smell of Gin which means he was previously there…"

"Well that's obvious Gin was following Orihime like Aizen said."

"But Orihime also had his scent on her… Didn't you smell it?"

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "You actually smelled her?"

Grimmjow glared at him. "Hmph, I seemed to have forgotten… my smelling is more advanced than yours."

Ulquiorra glared back at him. "Do not compare me to someone like you."

"Haha! There's no need for that I am after all better than you no matter what." Grimmjow smirked at Ulquiorra but, then noticed that Ulquiorra wasn't there anymore.

"Huh? …. Hey Ulquiorra you bastard!" Grimmjow shouted

* * *

Ulquiorra was in a park a couple miles away from where Grimmjow is yet he could still hear Grimmjows shouts from here.

"How annoying…" Ulquiorra looked around at the park which was very peaceful and quiet, oh how he wished his house could be like this every day. Ulquiorra walked up to a park bench and sat there quietly he was so hungry, but not for human food, he was hungry for human blood.

"Umm…excuse me."

Ulquiorra looked up to see a woman who was wearing some very indecent clothes heck he couldn't even compare that to clothes it was more like lingerie. "Yes what do you want?"

She looked at him her eyes going up and down checking his body out and after that a sly smiled creeped up in her face, which had way too much make-up for his liking. "Isn't it obvious…I want you."

Ulquiorra looked at her disinterested, he really hated girls like her but then again he was really hungry and now a he had a snack, Ulquiorra smirked, stood up, and let her lead him to her place.

* * *

Orihime was laying in her bed thinking about Ulquiorra and Grimmjow she would still occasionally giggle when she remembered about the prank she did to them but she felt a little guilty as well. "Hmmm…. I wonder if they're ever going to visit again."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Orihime was surprised. _Another visitor I wonder if it's Ulquiorra or Grimmjow… Nah I doubt it after that prank I'll be lucky enough to even talk to them in school… then who is knocking hmm... well there's only one way to find out. _Orihime opened the door only to see…

* * *

Yeah I know it took me a while and I'm sorry about that and this story was definitely not worth the wait but still I hope you enjoyed it please READ and REVIEW and NO FLAMES. Also I'm going back to school next week so it might take me even longer to update the next chappie but don't worry that doesn't mean that I won't more the thing that scene from Friday the 13th yeah i haven't really watched that movie, i'm a total wuss i can never watch those type of movies tough i have seen that part once in one of my cousins parties and yeah it might not be completely right oh and i think i should also do a disclaimer for that i don't know but i'll do it anyways i dont own Friday the 13th nor do i want to.:P


	9. Pez Dispenser?

Hey you guys! Well I'm very sorry that I took SUPER long to write this chapter and I know some of you want to throw like a billion stuff at me I'm still very sorry . Well I hope you enjoy this new chapter it might not be so good but still I hope it's worth some of the wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach it rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo….

* * *

A Vampire's Love

Recap

Orihime was laying in her bed thinking about Ulquiorra and Grimmjow she would still occasionally giggle when she remembered about the prank she did to them but she felt a little guilty as well. "Hmmm…. I wonder if they're ever going to visit again."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

* * *

Orihime was surprised. _Another visitor I wonder if it's Ulquiorra or Grimmjow… Nah I doubt it after that prank I'll be lucky enough to even talk to them in school… then who is knocking hmm... well there's only one way to find out. _Orihime opened the door and…

"HELLO THERE MISS.!"

Orihime jumped back and almost got a heart attack when she was suddenly greeted by a tall light-skinned man with messy light-blond colored hair and gray eyes.

Orihime put her hand over her chest to calm herself down before looked at the strange man, who almost made her die at young age. "Um, Hello Mr. ….?"

"The name's Kisuke Urahara."He said answering her silent question.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Urahara, how can I help you?" Orihime asked, completely curious on why a total stranger came to visit her in almost the middle of the night.

"Well Miss. Orihime Inoue I'm happy that you asked…" He suddenly pulled out a bag that came out of nowhere, and searched through it, all the while Orihime was looking at him surprised. _How does he know my name?_

Before Orihime could ask him anything, he all of sudden pulled out a small little thing that kind of looked liked those Pez dispensers in fact the head of the dispenser was a cute little black cat.

"Ain't it cute?" Urahara asked with a very wide grin.

"Um, Yeah it is pretty cute." Orhime was puzzled and she studied the little dispenser that the strange man was holding. She didn't know why but she had a strange feeling about the dispenser and she had a feeling whatever was inside it, was not normal.

"Well you can have it only for the low price of 1 dollar." The man smiled at her but there was something behind that smile.

Orihime looked at him confused. _Is that all he wanted… to sell a little weird Pez. Well that can explain his happy go lucky behavior at the middle of the night._

"Um, Well I don't really wanna buy anything right now ."

"Well then I guess I'll give it to you for free." He smiled at her brightly.

"Huh?" Now Orihime was even more confused than before. _What type of salesman gives his products out for free? _

He put the dispenser in her hand, and he whispered her something too quickly for her to comprehend and before she knew it he was gone.

"What? How did he…?" Orihime looked around the hallways and there was no sign of the strange salesman, she then looked back at the dispenser in her hand. _Is it just me or did he just tell me to "Beware of the Strigoi." _Orihime looked back at the spot where Urahara was standing at just minutes ago. _… I'm starting to doubt that this even happened._

Orihime studied the dispenser in her hand closely, still having a strange feeling about it._ But how can I doubt something that's right in front of me. _Orihime closed the door warily and went to sleep or at least tried to go to sleep.

* * *

"Aizen-sama…"

"Yes Gin." Aizen said sipping a cup of tea calmly.

"Did you sense that?"

"Of course Gin, how could I not?"

"Seems like the hunters, are actually putting up a fight for once."Gin grinned darkly. "What are we going to do about it Aizen-taicho? If you want I can go after them right no-"

"About what?" Aizen asked.

"Well you know."

"Why would I want to do anything about it?"

"Um I don't know maybe so those hunters don't ruin your plan. Something has to be done about them and you know they have the power to stop this operation, and we can't let some pesky humans ruin anything this time and in my opinion things are getting pretty boring around here. So it'll be a win, win situation."

"…Interesting, so how exactly do you plan on stopping them Gin?"

"Well that's easy..." Gins eyes opened to reveal red eyes that glistened with evil. "we can just kill them.

Aizen looked at his companion calmly not affected at all by his dark demeanor."Oh and why would I want to do that?"

Gin looked at Aizen puzzled. "Well don't you want to-?"

"Yes Gin I do, but it would be even more boring if we don't have at least a couple of obstacles I mean how boring would it be if everything went according to plan with nothing trying to stop us?"

Gin looked at Aizen and his usual grin came up. "Well you got a point there Aizen-Taicho."

"Besides there's no way they can stop us no matter what they try to do."

"True… but are we just gunna sit around doing nothing?"

"Why not, I see no problem with that."

Gin looked at Aizen confused but then grinned._ I have a feeling Aizen has plenty of tricks up his sleeve_, _and I guess I'll just have to wait and see for him to unleash them._

* * *

-Four days later-

"Now class, hurry up and do pages 111-115 questions 1-100 and no complaining or I'll double it."

The whole class groaned but went to work.

Orihime was quickly completing her work. She then thought back on Monday, Oh how strange that day was for her.

_Flashback_

_Orihime was looking at the Pez like thing there was nothing inside of it, and trust me she has checked inside it more than was normal._

"_Hmmm… what the heck is so important about this thing?"_

_Orihime suddenly bumped into someone and she gasped when she saw that it was her math teacher Mr. Coyote._

"_Oh I'm sorry Mr-"_

"_Ah, it's nothing. It's probably what I get for waking up late."_

"_But still I wasn't pay attention to where I was going and it's all, my fault. Please forgive me Mr… "_

_Orihime stopped talking when she noticed that Mr. Coyote wasn't even listening to her, in fact all he was doing was looking at her Pez dispenser warily._

"_Um Mr.-"_

"_That thing…"_

_Orihime looked at him confused. "What about it?" She picked it up and showed it to Mr. Coyote._

"_It's pretty cute isn't it?" _

_Mr. Coyote was still looking at it warily. "Um yeah it is I guess…"_

_He looked back at her. "I got to go Orihime I have a lot of papers to grade."_

_And he was gone._

_-End Of Flashback-_

Orihime looked up and examined Mr. Coyote. _Well he seems normal enough but why would a pez dispenser get him so worked up and then on the same day Ulquiorra and his brothers were acting strange as well…._

_-Flashback- (Again)_

_Orihime was walking happily to the cafeteria. _

"_Oh I can't wait to try out my new peanut butter and wasabi sandwich I can feel my mouth watering all ready." Orihime was fantasizing about her peanut butter and wasabi sandwich so much that she didn't notice Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and she bumped right into them falling down on her bottom._

"_Hey watch where you're going!" Shouted Grimmjow he looked down at Orihime glaring at her while Ulquiorra just looked at them both boredly._

_Orihime rubbed her bottom in pain, she then noticed that her Pez dispenser was lying on the ground_

"_Oops! It must've fallen down when I fell down." She looked at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow who were eyeing the dispenser nervously._

"_Are you two ok?"_

_They looked at her nervously and grimmjow was the one that answered her question. "Yeah we're ok, Uh we gotta go. Bye Orihime." _

_Then they were gone._

"_Huh?" Orihime picked up and looked at the dispenser accusingly._

"_What's up with them? Is it because of this dispenser?"_

_-End of Flashback-_

_Now that I think about it Grimmjow, Stark, And Ulquiorra are all related to each other, I wonder if it's a family thing. _Orihime was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the bell ring and she also didn't notice the questioning look Ulquiorra was giving her.

"Orihime…? Orihime?"

"Hey earth to Orihime!"

Orihime got out of her trance and saw Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looking at her like she was a weirdo.

"Um I'm sorry, what was that? Is class finished already?" Orihime asked.

They both sighed. "The bell rang a long time ago you idiot!"Grimmjow yelled annoyed by the fact that they're all late to class. _Damn it this is my 10__th__ tardy I'm definitely going to get in trouble and although Orihime is pretty cute I'm definitely going to blame her._

"EH? It did?"

"Yeah and now we're tardy like big time and since you're the cause for my 10th tardy you're going to have to go to my next class to tell the teacher that it was all your faul-" Grimmjow stopped his sentence short when he noticed that Orihime and Ulquiorra weren't there anymore.

"Why those little…" Grimmjow grumbled and he ran to his next class.

The day finished really fast for Orihime and she was lying down on her bed thinking about the dispenser.

"What's up with this dispenser? Why were Ulquiorra and the rest so nervous about it?"

Orihime took the dispenser out of her pocket and examined it closely.

"Hmm… Maybe Mr. Urahara said something about it that I didn't notice hmm… What exactly did he tell me anyways?"

Orihime thought about the night Urahara gave her the dispenser. _"Ain't it cute?" "… Only for 1 dollar." … "Beware of the Strigoi."_

Orihime's eyes widened. "Oh yeah he said something about a Strigoi!"

"But what exactly is a Strigoi?"

"It's another name for Vampire."

Orihime turned and saw Rukia in front of her.

"Eh! What are you doing here Rukia?"

"You're door was wide open Orihime, you should be more cautious Orihime for all we know a rapist could've came right in and they've kidnapped you and rape you.

Orihime looked at Rukia surprised by her bluntness.

"Um, Rukia?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know what a Strigoi is?"

"… My family is very superstitious."

"Oh… and what exactly brings you here Rukia? Not that I don't want you here I-"

"I wanted to know where you got "that" from?" Rukia asked pointing to Orihime's dispenser.

"Huh? This?" Orihime asked holding up the dispenser.

"Yeah I've seen you with it and I was wondering where exactly you've gotten it?"

"Do you collect them or something?"

"You can say that."

"Oh well I don't really know how to explain it and it's a pretty long sto-"

"I'm willing to wait."

"Oh well I guess I'll tell you."

Orihime explained to Rukia about Urahara, the dispenser, and his strange warning.

"He said "Beware of the Strigoi"?" Rukia asked suspiciously.

"Yep and then he disappeared in the blink of an eye..."

"Well that's weird."

"You know if you want you can have it, the Pez dispenser I mean. I don't really want it and weird things happen when I bring it to school."

"Weird things?"

"Um yeah."

Orihime then explained her experience with Mr. Coyote, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow.

"That is strange."

"Mmhm though I think it's a family allergy or somethi-"

"To a dispenser?" Rukia questioned.

"Well you have a point there… So do you want it?"

"No. Keep it."

"But I thought you collected them."

"It's not exactly collecting, and beside you're going to need it."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, forget I said anything."

Orihime was puzzled by what Rukia just said.

"Well I have to go now. Bye Orihime."

Rukia was about to leave until…

"RUKIA WAIT!"

Rukia stopped and turned to Orihime.

"What do you want Orihime?"

"I really don't want this dispenser. I get a weird feeling every time I'm even near it. Please just have it or I'm just going to end up throwing it away."

"Trust me Orihime you can't throw that away or get rid of it and you're always going to have it no matter what."

Orihime was surprised and then before she knew it Rukia was already gone. _How does everybody do that? _Orihime looked back at the black cat dispenser.

"Why would I need this piece of junk?"

Orihime glared at the dispenser clearly annoyed and she went straight to the kitchen and threw it in the trash can.

"And good riddance!" Orihime went to the living room and watched T.V until it was 10:00. Orihime was really sleepy and she walked back to her room and almost had a heart attack when she noticed that right on her bed was the Black cat dispenser.

* * *

Well I hoped this was a good chapter and again I'm very sorry I took super long. Hope this was worth the wait. Please read and review and I promise I won't take long on writing the next chapter.


	10. Why?

Hiya everyone. :D I was finally able to fix the computer problem. Hope you didn't have to wait too long.  
Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

A Vampire's Love

Recap:  
"Why would I need this piece of junk?"

Orihime glared at the dispenser clearly annoyed and she went straight to the kitchen and threw it in the trash can.

"And good riddance!" Orihime went to the living room and watched T.V until it was 10:00. Orihime was really sleepy and she walked back to her room and almost had a heart attack when she noticed that right on her bed was the Black cat dispenser.

* * *

Orihime went to her bed and picked up the dispenser tentatively, she then looked around her room worriedly. Maybe an intruder came in and put it there. She continued to look around her whole apartment but saw no sign of there being an intruder. Suddenly a thought popped up in her head.

"Maybe I'm just dreaming... yeah that's it and once i pinch myself imma wake up and laugh back on this weird dream." Orihime quickly pinched herself but instead of waking up she flinched in pain she then looked back at the dispenser that was she still was holding, and sighed in defeat.

"I guess it's not a dream..." Orihime's eye's began to tear up and another thought popped up in her head.

"Maybe I'm going crazy..." She shook her head. "No, I-I'm not going crazy, though i have no idea on what's going on right now, one things for sure... I am not going crazy."

Orihime looked at the dispenser one last time before putting on top of her dresser, she then got in her bed and snuggled in.

"Maybe if I get some rest I'll be all better... and maybe when I see all my friends in school imma be all better... or maybe if I see..." Orihime suddenly felt herself drift off to sleep, not being able to finish her sentence.

* * *

While, and before, Orihime was sleeping, there were some people who were watching her every single move.

"I told you it was a bad idea Urahara."

"What are you talking about, I think it's going quite well Yoruichi-chan."

"She thinks she's going crazy, I don't think that's "quite well.""

"Well think on the bright side Yoruichi-chan."

Before Yoruichi could say anything she was beaten to it by a new voice.

"What bright side?"

Urahara and Yoruichi turned and saw Rukia along with Ichigo and Renji by her side.

"Wow! Look at you three my how you have grown. I still remember when you were all little munchkins, oh how adorable you all wer-."

He was suddenly interrupted by Rukia. "Urahara stop."

Urahara looked at Rukia seriously. " I see, you all want to be treated as adults,-sigh- well I guess me and Yoruichi are getting pretty old, but can't you guys at least talk to us like the goo-"

Urahara was once again interrupted by Rukia. "Why did you give Orihime "that""

Urahara looked at Rukia before sighing, "That's none of your concern."

Rukia glared and this time Ichigo was speaking up. "What the hell do you mean it's none of our concern? Not only is it our job to protect Orihime from those freakin blood suckers but she's also our friend!"

Yoruichi felt the sudden tension and decided it was her turn to speak. "We're sorry Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji...What Urahara meant to say was that there's really nothing to worry about and that-

"BULLSHIT!" Renji cursed, everyone turned to him. "We all know Aizen is up to something, and the organization is worried about that and you guys are also worried about that, but why are you bringing Orihime into this?"

Yoruichi looked at Renji calmly. "Renji if you probably haven't noticed, Aizen has his eyes on Orihime and-"

"We know that all ready!" he yelled.

Yoruichi grew irritated on the fact that they were always being interrupted. "Then why the hell are you asking!"

Renji glared at her and grabbed the hilt of his sword ready to attack before Rukia stopped him. "Stop Renji..." Renji looked at Rukia, then sighed and turned away, Rukia turned to Yoruichi and Urahara. "We're sorry about that Yoruichi and Urahara, We just wanna know why Orihime's being targeted and why you two deemed it necessary to give her that thing."

Yoruichi looked at Urahara till he nodded and she turned back to Rukia. "We don't actually know why Orihime's being targeted but the reason for why we gave Orihime "that" is because she's going to need it... You guys don't actually expect Aizen to not send anyone to get her, that would be very out of character for him don't you agree?"

Rukia and the others nodded in agreement.

Rukia then sighed and looked at Urahara and Yoruichi. "Thank you for telling us."

Urahara raised and eyebrow. "You have to go already?"

Rukia nodded. "We were only planning to do a quick check up on Orihime. She seems alright so our job for today is done."

Ichigo and Renji looked at Rukia till she nodded and they all left.

"They sure have grown up, don't you think Yoruichi-chan?"

"Yes, they have indeed..."

Urahara then looked at Orihime through her bedroom window one last time,

"Hopefully my cute little dispenser can protect our little Hime-chan."

Yoruichi looked at him seriously. "Yeah and hopefully it doesn't end our little Hime's life."

Urahara gasped. "Aw Yoruichi-chan don't say that about my cute little dispenser. It's the best thing in the world."

Yoruichi shrugged nonchalantly and said "Whatever you say Urahara." before leaving.

Urahara sighed and left as well, but not before wishing a silent good luck to Orihime.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-  
Orihime woke up and turned off her chibi robot alarm clock it read 5:00.

"Wow! For once I actually woke up on time." Orihime then looked at her dresser and she spotted the creepy dispenser that looked as if it were staring straight at her soul with its plastic amber eyes.

"Mm, You're still here." Orihime grumbled, but then sighed and went to go change into her school uniform she then ate some breakfast before running off to school.

"Wow i think this is actually the first time that I'm actually coming to school early."

When Orihime finally reached the school she noticed that the school gates were still closed and locked.

"Huh? Did I come too early?" Orihime sighed and then waited next to the gate till the gates opened, hour were passing by slowly and before she knew it was already 10:00.

"What the? Why is the school gate's still not opening? Is there a lock down? Why isn't anyone else out here?"

Orihime continued to wait till it was 12:00 and the gate's still didn't open.

"Hey what are you doing young lady?"

Orihime turned and saw the same old man from her first day of school, the one that said that he was going call the cops on her...

"Um, I'm waiting for the school to open."

The old man gave Orihime an incredulous look.

Orihime looked at him confused and embarrassed. "What's the matter?"

"There's no school on Saturday's young lady..."

"Saturday?..." It finally dawned on Orihime.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S SATURDAY!" Orihime then ran back to her apartment complex frustrated, embarrassed, and tired, and just when she was gunna enter her apartment someone called her.

"Hey Orihime Darling."

Orihime turned and saw her neighbor.

"Oh hey Ms. Luce."

"Oh my dear look at you, you look like a wreck. What happened?"

"Oh nothing really I was just running back from school..."

"School? But it's Saturday."

Orihime nodded. "Yeah I just realized that when I waited there for six hours."

Ms. Luce chuckled."Well I'm sorry to hear that Orihime."

Orihime looked at Ms. Luce. "Um, not to be rude or anything Ms. Luce but what did you want anyways?"

"Hm. Wha- Oh yeah! A young man came by and he wanted me to give you this." pulled a little box out of her purse and handed it to Orihime.

Orihime examined it. "A young man?"

"Yes, and he was quite the handsome one." Ms. Luce smirked and looked at Orihime slyly. "Orihime you flirt, you have many admirers." Ms. Luce giggled.

"Um, did he tell you his name?" Orihime asked clearly ignoring Ms. Luce's last comment.

"Um yeah, um..." Ms. Luce was trying to recall his name and sighed when she couldn't remember it. "I'm sorry dear but I can't seem to remember."

Orhime looked at Ms. Luce understandingly. "It's alright Ms. Luce I unders-"

"He had blue hair, if that helps in any way."

"Grimmjow?"

Ms. Luce's eyes widened. "There you go! Grimmjow, his name was Grimmjow. Though he was handsome, I personally preferred that Ulquiorra fellow. Did you break up with him or something?"

"Ul-Ulquiorra?" Orihime face practically turned ten shades of red."Ulquiorra and I have never been with each other." Orhime looked at Ms. Luce purely embarrassed.

"Well I have to go Ms. Luce, thanks again and have a nice day." Orihime said hurriedly and then went to her apartment in a rush she then looked at the little box curiously.

"Why would Grimmjow stop by and give me this? I wonder what's inside it?... Well there's only one way to find out." Orihime began to open the box which had...

* * *

What's inside the box? Is it a ring? Another dispenser? Or maybe it's the blue prints to my next chapter... 0,...,0 to tell you the truth I have no idea as well I just make things up from the top of my head and go with the flow lol just kidding.:P well yeah I hope you enjoyed this chappy. Please READ and REVIEW and NO FLAMES! Though, I take suggestions with glad arms. ^,...,^ well that's all I have to say besides sorry for making the chapter a little short and for taking so long, I wrote my excuse in my profile so yeah lol. :P BYE!


End file.
